


La razón de todo

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Albus Dumbledore, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Teen Romance, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: A veces, Albus siente que sólo ha estado cometiendo errores desde el verano de 1899. Pero todos estos "errores" tienen una razón.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. 1899

Llovía el día en que enterraron a Kendra Dumbledore. Como nuevo cabecilla de la familia y el único mayor de edad de sus tres hijos, Albus permanecía de pie junto a la tumba que era rellenada deprisa. El ataúd yacía ahí abajo, perdiéndose a metros del suelo, y sin paraguas ni otro tipo de protección frente al agua, el cabello que le caía por el rostro apenas le permitía verlo.

Si uno de los arranques de Ariana mató a su propia madre, nadie podía saber el destino que les esperaba a Aberforth o a él en esa casa maldita.

Cuando la tumba estuvo rellenada por completo, una mano intentó ponerse en su hombro. Albus se sacudió para sacárselo de encima.

—Albus, por favor…

Elphias sólo adoptó una expresión triste cuando intentó cubrirlo con su paraguas y Albus se apartó más. La siguiente vez, le dio un manotazo y el artículo salió disparado hacia el suelo. Entonces él también se mojó.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre, Albus —Elphias procuró ser el razonable entre los dos. Se agachó, recogió el paraguas, y se lo ofreció de nuevo. Al notar que Albus no tenía la más mínima intención de tomarlo, se cubrió a sí mismo para no quedar más empapado—. Ahora no se ve bien, pero- pero te prometo que…

Albus deslizó la varita fuera de su manga con un movimiento sutil que no habría atraído ni siquiera los ojos de un mago observador. Gesticuló con los labios y el barro a los pies de Elphias se solidificó.

Lo dejó allí, en medio de la lluvia, en el cementerio y frente a la tumba de su madre, para que soltase esas estúpidas promesas vacías a la lápida. A él no le servían de nada.

Caminó hasta su casa, varita en mano, con la sangre hirviéndole. Estaba silenciosa, sin una sola luz. Cualquier otro pensaría que incluso se encontraba vacía.

Albus cerró la puerta sin cuidado y subió a su habitación. No buscó a sus hermanos. No les avisó que su madre ya había sido enterrada. No se aplicó un tonto hechizo de secado.

Sólo cuando estuvo dentro de su cuarto, arrojó un hechizo de barrera al lugar, y respiró profundo.

Al exhalar, lanzó la varita contra el suelo con fuerza suficiente para astillar una madera común.

Fue sólo el comienzo.

Recogió las preciosas figuras de cristal de Hogwarts que su madre le regaló de niño y las tiró hacia la pared, una a una. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose casi opacaba del todo su respiración errática, los fragmentos llenaron el suelo. Cuando se acabaron, gritó y fue hacia el mapa encima de su escritorio, en la pared. Lo rasgó al intentar arrancarlo, rompió en tiras los pedazos que ya tenía entre las manos, y los dispersó por el cuarto.

No era suficiente.

_Nada sería suficiente nunca._

Separó la cortina de su dosel de las bases de la cama, la dividió en trozos, la pisoteó. Tiró abajo los libros que con tanto esmero solía organizar por temáticas en su estante. Las escasas fotografías familiares fueron a parar al suelo, junto con la lámpara mágica del cielo nocturno, sus esquemas de los planes de viaje, sus boletos de barco, más mapas.

Se metió a su vestidor y arrastró el baúl preparado que tenía desde que regresó a casa de Hogwarts. No, desde antes. La mayor parte de la ropa allí fue adquirida y acomodada en las vacaciones de diciembre, cuando comenzaron sus planes con Elphias.

Planes arruinados porque _alguien_ había asesinado a su madre en su casa, y ahora tenía a dos menores de edad que se supone que iba a cuidar.

¿Quién decidió eso?

¿Quién pensó que Albus podría cuidarlos?

Abrió el baúl y empezó a sacar la ropa. Rompía costuras, lanzaba lejos, arrugaba, destrozaba. Su habitación quedó convertida en un caos de vidrio roto, trozos de papel y tela.

Halló la varita casi por casualidad mientras se arrastraba sobre manos y rodillas por el piso. Se había cortado con uno de los fragmentos de cristal, pero no podía sentir el dolor. Tenía la vista tan nublada que no reconoció la pieza, hasta tenerla en la palma.

El grito que soltó provenía desde lo más profundo y ascendió todo el camino desde su pecho a la garganta. Arrojó un hechizo de fuego a su alrededor.

Por suerte, la distracción, la falta de coordinación, y el hecho de que no fuese uno de los encantamientos más fuertes que conocía, causaron que el fuego consumiese algunos papeles y se apagase sin provocar ningún daño. O lo habría lamentado en serio, incluso más que cuando quemó las cortinas de su habitación en Hogwarts.

Cuando se percató de que tampoco funcionaba, sólo dejó que la varita se deslizase fuera de su mano. Sentado, flexionó las rodillas hacia el pecho, y al doblar los brazos también, notó al fin la sangre en su otra palma.

Por un rato, no hizo más que observar ese manchón rojo a través de las lágrimas.

Apretó los labios, en vano. Tras un momento, terminó elevando la voz de nuevo, quejándose consigo mismo, maldiciendo a cualquiera, incluyéndose.

Su madre podría haberse quedado afuera del cuarto de Ariana. ¿Cuántos ataques había tenido ya en esos años? No debió ser nada. No debió acabar así.

Podría haber esperado.

Podría haberlo intentado después.

Si su padre no hubiese perseguido a unos estúpidos niños muggles en busca de venganza, él podría haber estado ahí para frenarla. Él podría haber estado ahí en el entierro. Él podría haber estado ahí para cuidarlos después.

O habría muerto él y se habría quedado ella.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

¿Y si hubiese sido en otro momento?

¿Y si ya hubiese estado dando la vuelta al mundo con Dogy?

¿Habría regresado?

Intentó imaginar un escenario en que recibía una carta de Aberforth, a mitad de su verano en Italia, en Francia, en España, donde fuese, dándole las malas noticias. Y sólo deseó tener una carta real para quemarla.

Se mantuvo de esa manera durante largas horas. Gritaba, se sacudía, se tiraba del cabello. Se ponía de pie, rompía otra de sus pertenencias, veía el desastre que era su cuarto. Andaba en círculos, se peinaba, se limpiaba el rostro con su ropa, y se decía que estaba _bien_ ; ahí, poco después, volvía a empezar.

Todo para terminar hecho un ovillo en el frío suelo, en medio de cristales rotos y tela inútil. En cierto punto, ni siquiera estuvo seguro de si lo que sentía era rabia, frustración, dolor, o una curiosa mezcla de esos tres.

Las lágrimas pararon y ya no hubo más. Estaba drenado, agotado. Incluso moverse representaba un horrible esfuerzo.

_¿Y para qué?_

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía en su mente, de mil formas.

_¿Para qué?_

_¿Qué vas a hacer, Albus?_

¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

Seguía tendido en medio de su desastre cuando tocaron a su puerta. Dos toques suaves. No podía ser Aberforth; a él le gustaba dar a entender que pensaba tirar abajo la puerta si no abría.

Cuando los toques se repitieron, Albus se dio cuenta de que Ariana no se marcharía. Era una niña, había visto morir a su madre, y fue su magia la que la asesinó. Todavía gritaba de horror cuando sus hermanos llegaron. Debería apiadarse de ella.

Consiguió energía para levantarse. Empujó artículos rotos con un pie y trastabilló hacia la puerta. Puede que también se hubiese clavado algo de vidrio en un talón.

La barrera reconoció su tacto y se desvaneció. Él abrió la puerta lo justo para poder ver a medias a Ariana.

Ella temblaba, con ambas manos frente a sí.

—Aberforth intentó hacer la cena —musitó, sin verlo a los ojos—, casi lo quemó todo…

Se calló al fijarse en la sangre seca en la mano de Albus. Hizo ademán de sostenerle la muñeca, pero la imagen de su madre inerte en el suelo regresó a sus cabezas a tiempo; Albus se apartó y la misma Ariana retrocedió un paso, con los brazos cerca de sí.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Yo sólo…

—Dile que ya voy a bajar para prepararles algo —indicó él. No le sorprendió lo ronca que tenía la voz, ni lo mucho que le dolía la garganta—. Mañana le enseñaré unos hechizos de cocina que usaba nuestra madre, él puede hacer magia libremente dentro de la casa.

Ariana asintió, despacio. Albus cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa.

Observó su habitación con ojos más claros e indiferentes. Necesitaría su varita para reordenar todo eso.

La pregunta seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

_¿Qué vas a hacer, Albus?_

— _0—_

Bathilda Bagshot era el equivalente a su Merlín salvador. En su primer día "solos", la bruja apareció frente a su puerta con una buena cantidad de comida que no necesitaba más que ser guardada bajo encantamientos de conservación y devorada después. Albus podría haber pasado una semana sin cocinar para los tres y no les faltaría nada.

Le ofreció té sin pensar y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenían cuando quiso prepararle un poco. Realmente le hubiese gustado sólo golpear su cabeza con una pared y quedarse ahí.

_Las compras, Albus,_ pensó. _Ahora tienes que hacer las malditas compras. No hay comida si nadie la compra. Lo mismo aplica al té._

¿Eso no quería decir que tendría que ir al banco?

Le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensar en todas las explicaciones que tendría que dar a los duendes.

Bathilda encontró su comportamiento más enternecedor que extraño. Lo hizo sentarse frente a ella y mantuvo las manos de Albus entre las dos suyas. Ariana estaba en su cuarto y Aberforth seguramente estaría gruñéndole a los recetarios mágicos de su madre.

—Sé que es difícil adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, mi niño —Ella le daba palmaditas al dorso de su mano al hablar—, pero también sé que tú podrás hacerlo.

Sí. Qué alentador.

Sólo que Albus no _quería_ adaptarse.

No quería vivir _así_. Había visto a su madre vivir así. Había visto lo que era cuidar de alguien como Ariana.

—Puedes ir a casa o enviarme una lechuza siempre que necesites ayuda —aclaró la bruja, con dulzura—, mi red flu estará abierta y conectada a esta para cualquier emergencia. Mi sobrino llegó justo hoy y puede que sea un poco- ah —De pronto, sonrió—. ¡Eso es!

Albus sospechaba que esa mujer se llevaba tan bien con su madre, porque eran igual de distraídas. De cierto modo, al verla, no tenía la impresión de que Kendra Dumbledore estuviese enterrada cerca de ahí.

—Tu madre me hablaba de la vuelta al mundo que ibas a dar y de los programas a los que ibas a entrar después- esto te parecerá de mala suerte ahora, mi niño. Pero la mala suerte no existe para los magos —puntualizó, más entusiasmada por algo que sólo ella era capaz de entender—. Deberías venir a visitarme más tarde, ¿a la hora del té te parece bien? Aberforth y Ariana la pasan de maravilla en el jardín, pero tú…tú _tienes_ que conocerlo.

—¿Disculpe? —Albus se sentía un poco desorientado con respecto al rumbo de esa conversación—. ¿A _quién_ tengo que conocer, señora Bagshot?

Bathilda resopló.

—¡A mi sobrino, por supuesto! Es un muchacho encantador, Albus, para de mirarme así- es justo lo que necesitas ahora, alguien de tu edad para hablar de…de lo que sea que se hable a tu edad —Agitó una mano en el aire y arrugó el entrecejo—. Oh, qué vieja me siento.

Luego meneó la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Gellert es excepcional, Albus, te prometo que no lamentarás retrasar un poco tus planes cuando estés charlando con él. ¡Incluso a mí me ha hecho olvidar que tengo que transcribir unos datos sobre la liberación de los goblins, con su plática! La mala suerte no existe para los magos —repitió, con aires de conocedora.

Así, a la hora del té, se aseguró de que Ariana estaba tranquila en el patio, hablando con Aberforth, y lo más peligroso a su disposición eran un par de semillas. Y se dirigió hacia la casa de Bathilda Bagshot.

Si su sobrino se parecía en algo a ella, Albus podía esperar lo que fuese.

La bruja ya tenía una mesa preparada cuando llegó. Un mantel con tréboles bordados, bocadillos de pan y galletas, una tetera cubierta por un hechizo de calor, todo en medio de un jardín rodeado por arbustos más altos que ellos, para mantener una disimulada distancia de los habitantes no mágicos de Godric's Hollow. Después de lo de Ariana, cualquier precaución debía ser poco.

—Oh, Albus, Gelly Belly está por...por…—Echó varios vistazos alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Gelly Belly? —La voz de Albus era apenas un murmullo. Bathilda se rio.

—¡Sí! Es que la última vez que estuve cerca de Gelly, él era un pequeñito de siete años, y estábamos a mitad del Yule, ¡comió tanto que…!

—Estoy seguro de que hay mejores anécdotas para contarle a alguien que todavía no me conoce, tía.

La respuesta provenía de la puerta a sus espaldas, lo que significaba que el dueño acababa de salir de la casa, o de llegar desde afuera. Su tía titubeó un instante, pero luego sonrió, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Albus, instándolo a girarse.

—Albus, Gelly- Gellert —Bathilda soltó otra risita y se cubrió la boca a medias con una mano—. Cariño, este es Albus. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre él…?

El chico que se aproximaba llevaba dos libros en una mano y caminaba como si el jardín fuese suyo. Albus se fijó en sus ojos y no pudo apartar la mirada. El derecho era de un claro azul, y el izquierdo de un negro abismal, creando un contraste llamativo. Mágico.

Gellert se detuvo justo frente a él y lo vio de pies a cabeza. Su sonrisa se torcía hacia la derecha.

—Por la manera en que mi tía habla de ti, podría haber pensado que tenías unos sesenta años —confesó, tapándose a medias el rostro con los libros en su mano.

La bruja empezó a refunfuñar enseguida.

—¡Te dije que Albus era un muchacho, Gelly, un jovencito!

—Tía —La risa de Gellert era clara—, llamas "muchacho" a cualquiera menor de ochenta años. Hace unos días, dijiste que el "jovencito" de los Gideon te envió una carta, ¡el sujeto tiene cuarenta!

—Los cuarenta son el comienzo de la vida adulta de cualquier mago, Gelly…

Gellert rodó los ojos, de un modo que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que hablaban del tema. Bathilda agitó las manos en el aire y prácticamente los empujó hacia la mesa que había preparado. Mientras servía el té para los tres, Albus notó que el chico le acercaba uno de los libros que tenía consigo.

Lo reconoció por los colores de la portada, incluso antes de leer el título.

—Estoy un poco mayor para cuentos infantiles —murmuró, no queriendo sonar descortés. La última vez que había abierto una copia de _Los cuentos de Beedle El Bardo_ era menor que Ariana.

Gellert lo ignoró con maestría, bebió del té, y recibió un pellizco en la mejilla de parte de su tía.

—Díselo bien o no te va a entender, Gelly —advirtió Bathilda, sentándose en medio de ambos. Juntó varios bocadillos en un platito de porcelana para sí misma y se distrajo comiéndolos.

—Es un regalo —explicó Gellert, con cierto fastidio en el tono, por tener que ponerlo en palabras en lugar de divertirse viendo su desconcierto—, se lo traje a cierto chico con quien me iba a encontrar aquí.

—Entonces deberías dárselo a él.

Sólo después de decirlo, se percató de lo que en verdad sucedía. Gellert tenía los ojos de diferente color puestos en él, y Bathilda lucía más que satisfecha, a pesar de que su té siempre tenía un sabor más amargo de lo que correspondía.

Albus arrugó el entrecejo.

—Ese chico…

Gellert apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de su mano, ignorando por completo cualquier norma de etiqueta.

—No sabía que te llamabas "Albus" —aclaró, más bajo. Lo observaba distinto ahora, como si buscase algo en él, una señal, un tipo de confirmación que nadie más podría entender—, nunca me lo dijiste.

Albus decidió ver a la bruja, expectante. Al notar que aguardaba una explicación, ella saltó en su asiento y soltó un "¡ah!".

—Sí, cierto, cierto- Albus, querido, Gellert tiene un...don —Meneó la cabeza—. A veces dice cosas extrañas sobre el futuro, y cree que siempre tiene la razón.

—¿Cuándo me he equivocado? —Gellert arqueó las cejas. Su tía volvió a negar.

—No te equivocas, cariño, pero tampoco puedes decir que estuvieses seguro de que aparecería el chico con que estabas soñando.

Albus decidió parar esa plática ahí. Le quedaba claro que continuarían y resultaría en un enredo.

—¿Así que piensas que ves el futuro? —indagó, luego de un sorbo a su té demasiado amargo. Ni el azúcar lo mejoraba—. ¿Como un vidente?

—No lo pienso —Gellert le respondió con calma—, _sé_ que lo hago. Y no me equivoco.

El débil resoplido de Albus lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué, Albus?

Qué maleducado, llamándolo por su nombre apenas se conocían.(1)

—No creo en los videntes —alegó él, sin alterarse.

—Oh, Gelly tomará eso como un desafío —Bathilda observó su platito de porcelana y luego a la mesa. Se había comido todo mientras los oía—. Debí traer más bocadillos. Esperen aquí.

Se marchó enseguida, abriendo la marcha de un par de platos flotantes que iban por los bocadillos.

Gellert flexionó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Sabes que no creer que un piano podría matarte si cae sobre tu cabeza, no quiere decir que sobrevivirás si lo hace?

Albus entendía el punto, así que bebió otro poco de té, y aprovechó que la señora Bagshot tarareaba en la cocina. Así solía usar magia; melodías en lugar de hechizos. También se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Si viniese hacia mí, bastaría con utilizar un encantamiento de levitación, o sólo Aparecerme en otra parte, a unos metros tal vez.

Gellert parecía encantado con la respuesta, por alguna razón que él no podía comprender.

Cuando Bathilda regresó, estaban a mitad de una ardua discusión sobre situaciones hipotéticas.

—Por supuesto que si dices que a "alguien" le caerá —insistía Albus—, y dos personas estamos paradas una junto a la otra, eso no quiere decir que nos va a caer a ambos.

—Pero le caerá a uno de los dos.

—No si me Aparezco con la otra persona también.

—Si lograras intervenir en la forma de ser de las cosas, salvando a la otra persona al mismo tiempo que a ti, el resultado no cambiaría, sólo lo retrasarías. Entonces, en lugar de morir por el golpe, sufrirías una despartición, o te Aparecerías en el punto incorrecto, o podría alguno tener un-

—Pero entonces eso invalidaría tu predicción sobre el piano, ya que no fue lo que le cayó a alguien.

—La predicción no es sólo el piano, Albus, también es su esencia, es el hecho de que, entre estas dos personas, una va a…

Bathilda colocó los bocadillos sobre la mesa y se sentó. Sus ojos pasaban de un asiento al otro, como si se encontrase entre el público de un partido de tenis. En cierto punto, incluso comenzó a dejar escapar leves "oh", "tiene razón", y dar una palmadita a manera de aplauso discreto.

—Si el destino es algo tan preciso —replicó Albus—, ¿para qué tomamos decisiones? ¿O puedes prever las decisiones que alguien tomará?

—La adivinación no afecta la voluntad de una persona, sólo acarrea una secuencia de eventos que lleva a dicha persona a la posición en que sucede esto. No es una cuestión de querer o no, o de…

La discusión no terminaría pronto.

— _0_ —

Bathilda lo despidió con una sonrisa y colocando una caja con pastelillos en sus brazos, para Ariana y Aberforth. Dio un pequeño salto y se giró, atendiendo al lenguaje inaudible de una de sus escobas encantadas, que estaba al revés y agitaba las cerdas de la parte inferior hacia ella, en un claro gesto para pedirle que se acercase.

Acudió al llamado, dejando a Albus frente a su puerta, y a Gellert bajo el marco. Este último puso el libro de cuentos sobre la caja que Albus cargaba.

—Quédatelo, lo traje para ti de todos modos, y es una edición exclusiva —Se encogió de hombros. Luego recargó un lado de la cabeza en el marco de la puerta—. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, Albus.

Albus estaba agradecido de que la luz de la casa fuese bloqueada por el cuerpo de Gellert y la de la calle por el suyo, o podría haber notado que se sonrojó. Normalmente, nadie se oía en serio encantado después de un debate de más de una hora. Incluso Elphias terminaba cediendo ante sus argumentos, con una risa y un "eres imposible de persuadir".

Carraspeó para que no le fallase la voz.

—Sí, uhm, fue…—bufó. Se maldecía por dentro—. Gracias por el regalo.

—Piensa en mí cuando lo estés leyendo —Gellert se despidió con un gesto, riéndose, y entró a la casa. Lo último que escuchó de ese chico descarado, antes de que cerrase la puerta, fue un "¿estás regañando a esa escoba otra vez, tía? ¿Ahora qué hizo?".

Sí, no podría haber resultado más "normal" alguien con un parentesco con esa bruja.

Albus regresó a su casa, le entregó los pastelillos a un gruñón Aberforth que exigía saber dónde estuvo (y que fue ignorado), seleccionó uno de la caja, y lo dejó frente a la puerta de Ariana. Tocó dos veces y caminó a su propio cuarto, sin esperar respuesta.

Oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba a sus espaldas.

Esa misma noche, Albus se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo su guía de transformaciones avanzadas, obsequio de uno de sus profesores cuando se graduó. El contenido era fascinante, pero el léxico lo agotaba y las explicaciones eran tediosas, demasiado largas.

Tiró la guía a un lado y se fijó en el libro de cuentos en su mesa de noche.

Como si temiese que alguien fuese a entrar a su cuarto a decirle que estaba muy mayor para unos cuentos infantiles, Albus se deslizó bajo su manta, utilizó un _lumos_ , y puso el libro abierto frente a él.

En verdad había pasado tiempo sin tener uno de esos. No sabía cuál leer, ya que siempre fue su madre la que los seleccionaba cuando se los contaba, así que pasó el índice sobre la tabla de contenido, y eligió al azar, ojos cerrados, deteniéndose de pronto y sin motivo alguno.

Parpadeó y leyó el título del cuento.

_Los Tres Hermanos._

Albus comenzó a leer.

— _0—_

El siguiente encuentro no tardó en suceder. Albus había tenido una discusión con su hermano al día siguiente; Aberforth estalló cuando le contó su idea de hablar acerca de Ariana en el Ministerio. Sí, claro que sabía que su madre lo mantuvo en secreto para protegerla, su padre ni siquiera dio excusas en su juicio, ¡pero eran sólo dos chicos! ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de cuidar a alguien como Ariana? En cambio, los magos ancianos seguro conocerían a un buen medimago. O psicomago. O lo que fuese que ella necesitaba.

Una vocecita en su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que sólo quería deshacerse de esa carga. Aberforth insinuó que estaba loco, que sería irresponsable, que iría contra los deseos de sus padres, pero Albus lo detectó en su tono. Esa acusación silenciosa de "tú nunca has querido cuidarla, nunca has querido quedarte aquí".

Sin Ariana de por medio, podría irse al acabar el verano, cuando Aberforth estuviese en Hogwarts.

Albus oía los propios razonamientos en su cabeza, sobre que era lo mejor para ella estar entre magos capacitados, y luego escuchaba a ese lado más irracional, terrible, con su tono sardónico y sus "admite que simplemente quieres quitarte la responsabilidad de encima". Y enloquecía. Por eso salió de la casa deprisa, desesperado por encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiese apartar ambos pensamientos de su cabeza.

A las afueras de Godric's Hollow había una colina. Debía poseer algún tipo de magia antigua, que vibraba en el aire y él no comprendía; ningún muggle se atrevía a levantar una casa allí. Lo único que existía en la cima de la pendiente era un árbol nudoso y algunas flores blancas desparramadas por el césped.

Desde ahí, no sólo se divisaba su casa, al igual que el resto del vecindario, sino también el cementerio al fondo. Albus experimentó un repentino acceso de rabia al recordar que, si su madre no estuviese ahí enterrada, él no habría tenido esa discusión. ¡Ni siquiera estaría en el país!

Se dio la vuelta y pateó el tronco del árbol.

—Bueno, eso me dolió.

Se quedó quieto al escucharlo, conteniendo el aliento. En general, cuando uno patea un árbol, no espera una respuesta de ningún tipo.

¡Aquello sólo le había sucedido una vez, en Herbología, y no terminó nada bien para él!

Albus se alejó de un salto y llevó la mano a su cinturón. Solía esconder la varita en su ropa, incluso desde antes de ser mayor de edad, por temor a que Ariana la tomase un día. O que fuese necesario hacer magia en una emergencia.

Sin embargo, pronto lo escuchó riéndose. El sonido era demasiado humano para provenir de una planta encantada.

Alzó la vista para encontrarlo cómodamente tendido sobre una de las ramas más gruesas del árbol. Una de sus piernas se balanceaba en el aire, a unos tres metros por encima del suelo, mientras la otra permanecía extendida en su totalidad. Tenía un libro en una mano, pero este brazo caía lánguido por un costado, desde que se estaba burlando de él.

Albus sintió que el rostro le ardía y se esforzó por mantener la compostura, enderezándose y fingiendo que limpiaba su ropa. Gellert continuaba riéndose.

—¿Cuántas veces has sido atacado por una planta mágica para reaccionar así? —inquirió, con obvia diversión.

A pesar de que no era lo mejor que podía decir en esa circunstancia, sólo se le ocurrió responder con la verdad.

—Fue una sola vez, pero-

Gellert se rio aún más fuerte, y él sabía que ya debía estar cubierto de un fuerte rubor.

Volvió a patear el árbol, sin pensar. Gellert agitó un dedo en el aire y las líneas de la corteza fueron manipuladas con magia para dibujar un rostro.

Albus se apartó, despacio, aunque sospechaba que sólo era un engaño.

—¿Acabas de hacer magia sin varita? —indagó, más bajo.

Gellert respondió con un vago sonido afirmativo y tomó asiento en la rama. Ahora sus dos piernas se balanceaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú todavía no sabes hacerlo?

—La magia sin varita es algo excepcional —contestó Albus, justo como le dijo uno de sus profesores cuando le preguntó al respecto, durante su tercer año en Hogwarts—, y muy peligrosa. Y si es no verbal, el riesgo sólo se ve aumentado por-

Calló. Gellert había saltado. De algún modo, lanzó un hechizo que ralentizó su caída para llegar al suelo sin un rasguño, y acabó de pie frente a Albus. Azul y negro fijos en él con atención.

—Es peligroso —Logró articular, tras un instante, cuando las ideas volvieron a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza—, porque la magia no recibe un comando propiamente dicho, así que es fácil perder el control.

—¿Perder el control? ¿Peligroso? —A medida que Gellert arqueaba las cejas, su expresión se tornaba extraña, incrédula, como si Albus no dijese más que locuras—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Albus boqueó por un segundo.

—Mis profesores en Hogwarts-

—¡Profesores! —Gellert abrió los brazos a sus costados, agitó el libro que sostenía, y caminó alrededor de Albus, lentamente—. ¿Y tú les creíste, Albus? Me pareció que eras más listo cuando discutimos en casa de mi tía. Muchas de las veces que te vi, ya podías hacer magia sin varita y no verbal…

Él jamás había pensado en utilizar la magia de ese modo. No conocía a nadie que lo hiciese; cuando cumplió once, se le dio su varita y se le dijo cómo debía usarse, punto. Al ver por primera vez a la señora Bagshot tarareando en lugar de utilizar hechizos, asumió que era _algo_ de ella. Una cualidad única, un rasgo excepcional que le pertenecía. No era una habilidad que él fuese a imitar.

Observó a Gellert con más interés. Él continuaba moviéndose a ritmo lento, el libro en su mano tenía una portada oscura y líneas doradas, pero carecía de título.

—Todavía no creo en la adivinación —indicó Albus, muy serio. Gellert se detuvo justo frente a él y disimuló su sonrisa divertida detrás del libro—, pero…

—¿Quieres que te hable sobre eso? Los sueños, quiero decir.

Albus imaginó que sería una buena distracción. Echó un vistazo de reojo a Godric's Hollow, su casa, el cementerio, y se percató de que no tenía ganas de regresar pronto.

Terminó sentado a los pies del árbol, sin preocuparse por si su pantalón se ensuciaba. Gellert andaba de un lado al otro y de vuelta frente a él.

—Bien, escucha, y escucha en serio, señor Escéptico —Le dedicó una mirada de leve reprimenda y Albus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos—. Cuando te vi…cuando te vi la primera vez, tenía unos seis o siete años. Había pasado algo…desagradable —Le restó importancia con un gesto—, no viene al caso; recuerdo que estaba hecho un ovillo en mi cama, y soñé con un niño. Fue una tontería, lo único que hicimos fue jugar en una colina. Unos años más tarde, debía tener diez, tal vez once, tuve un sueño con un niño de mi edad, de nuevo. Me tardé en darme cuenta de que era el mismo…

—Puede ser cualquiera —mencionó Albus, que se recargaba en el tronco del árbol.

Gellert chasqueó la lengua y lo desestimó, sacudiendo la mano que sostenía el libro, como si él no entendiese el punto.

—En el primer sueño, este niño se quejaba de una bebé que lo perseguía por toda la casa. Y en el segundo, estaba contento por una carta con un sello rojo —puntualizó. Aguardó un instante y Albus sí que rodó los ojos esa vez.

—Puede ser cualquiera —masculló, no tan seguro.

—¿Qué hay del Premio Anual?

Eso hizo saltar a Albus, quien arrugó el entrecejo de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa con el Premio Anual?

Gellert pareció sopesarlo un segundo.

—Bueno, hace como…año y medio, dos años, este chico se apareció en mis sueños, ya era más grande, y no paraba de hablar de eso, de que esperaba que se la diesen. Sonaba codicioso —Se encogió de hombros—, pero no sé qué será. Alguna medallita, supongo.

Albus fue Premio Anual. La "medallita" estaba en su habitación, en un compartimiento oculto en su baúl.

—Bien, bien —Albus cedió, moviendo las manos—, no puede ser cualquiera. Aún abarca una gran cantidad de personas, y si ya hacía magia sin varita entonces-

—Oh, no, no —Gellert negó y paró de caminar al fin—, la magia sin varita vino con los últimos sueños, los recientes, los que he tenido a lo largo de este año.

Gellert se acuclilló frente a él, dejando al libro sobre el césped. Albus estaba sorprendido por la manera en que lo observaba.

Era como si tuviese cada gramo de atención puesto en él, en ese instante y en sus palabras.

—Son varios, y no todos se repiten —Gellert bajó la voz, la emoción se contenía apenas en su tono—. A veces, sólo…te veo sentado junto a una ventana, una ventana no muy alta, y estás haciendo levitar libros y papeles; siempre te estás riendo en ese momento y hablas, y hablas, y hablas, y sé que es algo importante, porque te estoy escuchando muy serio. Otras veces, estamos caminando por un pasaje muy oscuro, solos, hace frío y es- es como si hubiese Dementores cerca, pero no los hay en realidad, sólo es la forma en que percibimos el lugar.

Cuando Albus decía que no creía en la adivinación, lo decía en serio. Pero, a pesar de esto, no podía evitar inclinarse más hacia adelante y escuchar las escenas que Gellert detallaba. Había algo en su voz que provocaba que fuesen interesantes, igual que las historias de un libro.

—Algunas noches, tenemos esta cosa- —Gellert gesticuló y frunció un poco el ceño—. Es un pequeño frasco, una pieza preciosa, tallada, es…es fascinante. Pero —Pausó un momento— las primeras veces que lo vi, lo estabas usando tú, y por alguna razón, después soy yo quien lo tiene.

—¿Y qué contiene? —inquirió Albus, antes de poder controlar su lengua—. Si es un frasco, contiene algo, ¿no?

Gellert estuvo feliz de explicarle. No conocía todos los detalles, pero podía inventarse respuestas para lo que no sabía, algunas muy locas.

En poco tiempo, Albus se estuvo riendo por primera vez desde que comenzó el verano.

—¡Quizás teníamos una criatura capturada! —insistía Gellert, alzando la cabeza para soltar lo que, según él, era un rugido feroz—. Y si el frasco se rompía, se liberaría e intentaría destruir todo a su paso. Así que nosotros…

Se rio tan fuerte de sus gestos exagerados que Gellert presionó un pie en su abdomen y lo empujó contra el árbol.

—A ver, piensa en una explicación tú si te crees tan listo —retó.

—No tengo que hacerlo —Albus resopló—, no soy yo el que tiene sueños extraños.

—¿Eso te parece extraño? Una vez…

Regresó a casa tarde. Aberforth se perdió dentro de su cuarto de inmediato, el portazo que dio le hizo saber que todavía no estaba de humor para una conversación razonable.

Ariana estaba en su habitación. Y frente a la puerta de la de Albus, un pastelillo.

— _0_ —

Gellert Grindelwald no era una persona normal. Ni siquiera un mago normal.

Era algo mucho mejor que eso.

El cómo empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos era casi un misterio para ambos. Una tarde, Albus le repetía que la adivinación era una farsa, y un momento después, ambos estaban sentados en el césped, Gellert sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, y le hacía una lectura de las líneas de la palma que sería bastante acertada. Otro día, Albus iba a buscar más porciones de comida que la señora Bagshot le ofreció, y se lo encontraba a él en la puerta, batiéndose a duelo con una escoba encantada. Como la escoba iba ganando, Albus se apiadó de Gellert, buscó una escoba no hechizada, y se le unió.

( _Perdieron esa batalla, por cierto. Bathilda tuvo que ir a su rescate_ )

El árbol en la colina alejada era su punto favorito de reunión, mas no el único. Plantaban en el jardín de la señora Bagshot, sin magia, hasta que Gellert humedeció la tierra a propósito y dejó una palma de barro en la mejilla de Albus, provocando una pelea. Tomaron té al terminar. Pasearon por Londres dos veces, recorrieron Godric's Hollow, e incluso se internaron en la zona silvestre más allá de los límites de la comunidad, con sus bosques y riachuelos.

Sentados en la misma piedra, en la orilla del río, con la ropa húmeda porque Gellert se metió al río y prácticamente lo empujó en la baja corriente de agua, empezaron a hablar. Ninguno sabría qué los llevó a mencionarlo, o por dónde comenzaron, sólo que lo estaban haciendo. Era una conversación diferente a las que tuvieron hasta ese momento, por un simple detalle:

Ninguno había conversado sobre esos temas con otra persona antes.

— _¿Tus padres?_

Gellert flexionaba las piernas contra el pecho, sin importarle que la tela seguía húmeda, y apoyaba la cabeza a medias en su brazo, encima de las rodillas.

— _Muertos_ —susurró—. _Unas…unas cosas horribles, unas criaturas que estaban investigando. Un día, llegó una carta a Durmstrang y ahí lo supe, pero no fue una gran diferencia; casi nunca los veía de todos modos cuando estaba en casa._

— _Ariana es un lindo nombre_ —Le decía Gellert después, cuando el tema era otro.

— _Sí, es_ …—Albus suspiró—. _Ella es muy dulce, le encanta leer, y es tranquila. Pero desde que esos niños la vieron hacer magia y se asustaron, no hay forma de que…_

— _Fue una tontería_ —No paraba de repetir Gellert, frunciéndole el ceño al río, mientras le explicaba por qué lo echaron de Durmstrang—, _un simple juego. Lo único que hice fue probar algunos hechizos sobre un par de cadáveres, y ellos se asustaron por lo bien que reaccionaron. Yo les advertí que no podían dejar que oliesen sangre humana. Mi tía dice que sólo se sintieron intimidados._

— _¿De dónde sacaste unos cadáveres para hacer eso?_

— _A unos kilómetros de Durmstrang, hay un pequeño pueblo que entierra a sus muertos en un…_

Podían hablar durante horas de cualquier tema. Incluso lo que Albus no habría esperado escuchar, o confesar alguna vez.

Como el asunto de Ariana.

— _¡Sólo digo que es una cuestión de lógica!_ —insistía, cerrando las manos en puños a sus costados—. _¿Qué le pueden hacer? Es ella la que pone en peligro a otros y a sí misma, no sé si existe algo que la ayude, pero si mis padres hubiesen decidido reportarlo, tal vez…tal vez estaría mejor, y ellos estarían aquí. Pero Aberforth piensa que soy un cretino egoísta que quiere deshacerse de ella._

— _¿No es verdad?_

Albus giró el rostro de golpe y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Gellert no se inmutó.

— _¿No es verdad que preferirías no tener que cuidarla?_ —alegó Gellert, despacio, con suavidad—. _Cuidar de una persona con esa condición es una gran responsabilidad, Albus, nadie puede culparte por querer ceder y dejarla con alguien más, sobre todo, no si ese alguien sí sabría cuidarla._

— _Pero no es como si estuviese intentando deshacerme de ella-_

— _Sí lo es y está bien_ —Gellert se limitó a encogerse de hombros _—. ¿Quién quiere, en el fondo, abandonar sus planes para dedicar su vida a cuidar de una persona que no se puede valer por sí misma, sin que te hayan consultado antes? Yo la habría dejado con alguien más, alguien de confianza, de inmediato._

O los destellos del desagradable carácter de Gellert bajo la encantadora superficie.

— _No fue algo indiscriminado_ —explicaba, con una calma que le hacía pensar en el delgado hielo sobre un lago congelado sólo a medias—, _le dije que no lo hiciera, y lo hizo. Pudo haberme puesto en peligro. Si una persona no entiende cuando recibe una maldición, seguramente entiende cuando es alguien que le importa el que la recibe en su lugar. Al menos, eso lo dejó callado._

A Albus no le asustaba, como debería ser cuando se oía a un mago hablar de maldiciones. En cambio, lo encontraba increíble. Algo que estaba fuera de esos conocimientos ganados en Hogwarts, que ya le resultaban tan básicos y banales.

— _¿No es difícil hacerlo?_

— _Para nada_ —La expresión de Gellert estaba cubierta con una diversión sombría, que sólo atraía más atención sobre su rostro perfilado—. _El crucio funciona con esa llama de rabia que tienes en el pecho, Albus, tú nada más tienes que…_

No era bueno, Albus lo tenía claro. Pero tampoco era malo.

No podía ser "malo" un chico que preparaba limonada para su tía y peleaba con las manos desnudas con unas malcriadas raíces mágicas. No podía ser "malo" ese chico que se agachaba en la orilla del río, recogía las piedras más claras, y se ponía a gritar y saltar, llamando a Albus y jurando que había encontrado oro, sólo para llenarle los bolsillos de piedras y huir después entre risas.

¿Cómo tachar de "malo" a alguien que le dejaba dormir con la cabeza en su hombro cuando la tarde refrescaba, y pasaba todo ese tiempo en la misma posición, aunque su brazo le molestase, para no despertarlo?

¿Cómo pensar que era cruel esa persona que se ponía a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Albus, recitando poesía y fingiendo que le disgustaba lo cursi, mientras trataba a sus libros como viejos y preciados amigos?

Gellert hacía que cada palabra salida de su boca fuese algo que merecía ser escuchado. Y Albus podía pasarse un día entero oyéndolo, sin cansarse.

—… _te odié de a ratos, te amé toda una vida. A ti te grité, y a ti te culpé. Te alabé, te pisoteé, te puse en un altar que yo mismo quemé…_

—No conozco al autor —confesó Albus, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y las rodillas contra el pecho. Seguía cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada.

Gellert apenas le dedicó un vistazo y continuó recitando, paseándose frente a él y ese árbol nudoso que se convertía lentamente en su lugar preferido.

— _Sí, muerte. La muerte debe ser tan hermosa. Tumbarse en la tierra marrón suave, con la hierba ondeando sobre la cabeza, y escuchar el silencio. No tener ayer ni mañana. Olvidar el tiempo, olvidar la vida, estar en paz. Puedes ayudarme. Puedes abrirme los portales de la casa de la muerte, porque el amor está siempre contigo, y el amor es más fuerte que la muerte.(2)_

Al detenerse, volvía a fijarse en él. Albus no se daba cuenta de que tenía los labios entreabiertos y una expresión de absoluta concentración al oírlo, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que ellos dos, la voz de Gellert, sus palabras.

—Ah, en serio te gustan estas cursilerías —Se quejaba, en voz baja. Pero él era quien podía recitarlas de memoria, no Albus.

Entonces Albus le sonreía y le pedía otro poema. Cuando Gellert encontraba uno en su mente que le pareciese "decente", empezaba a moverse de nuevo y recitaba. Albus cerraba los ojos, recargaba su cabeza en el tronco detrás de él, y se dedicaba a escuchar.

Y en esos momentos, estaba bien incluso si esa persona de voz suave era "mala" o "cruel" para otros, porque no se comportaba así con Albus. Ellos simplemente no entendían lo que él.

— _0_ —

—…hay padres que marcan a sus hijos de por vida con esos nombres que les ponen —decía Gellert, caminando un paso por delante de él. El _lumos_ de su varita les abría camino en las penumbras—. Por ejemplo, mírame a mi, Gellert, "fuerte como una lanza". ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me pusieron un nombre cuyo significado fuese "espléndido", "maravillosa creación", o algo como…?

—Narciso —Albus le contestó en voz baja, cuidando no pisar las ramas secas dispersas por el suelo. Su varita apuntó el piso, luego de nuevo hacia adelante, y continuaron—. Debiste llamarte Narciso.

—Pues gracias, Albus —Gellert se dio la vuelta y caminó de reversa, perfectamente consciente de que sería atrapado por él si tropezaba con los tallos que brotaban del suelo—, "joven de gran belleza" va conmigo.

Albus agradeció que la oscuridad no le permitiese notar su sonrojo. Bufó.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y qué hay del tuyo? —continuó Gellert, poniéndose a su lado.

—¿Qué tiene mi nombre?

—No sé, tú dime, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

—¡Mi padre se llamaba Percival! Y Wulfric fue un importante…

Gellert lo silenció, colocando una mano en su boca, cuando alcanzaron la cripta que buscaban. Una majestuosa construcción de piedra que podía pasar por una capilla desde la distancia. Sólo una reja oxidada los separaba de su interior.

Eran dos chicos colándose a un cementerio en la madrugada. Gellert porque era imprudente. Albus por ser un Gryffindor, que venía siendo lo mismo.

Gellert empujó la puerta, que cedió con un rechinido, y ambos ingresaron. Un encantamiento susurrado limpió el polvo para que no comenzaran a estornudar de inmediato.

Por un instante, ambos permanecieron quietos en la cripta, con las varitas en alto y el _lumos_ contra el rostro. Gellert avanzó primero.

—Me hablabas de los inferí, antes de distraernos —recordó Albus, viéndolo revisar las placas en los ataúdes contra la pared. Lucía pensativo.

—Ah, sí —Gellert agitó una mano en el aire—, ya los conoces. Criaturas no vivas de alta categoría de riesgo, bla, bla, bla…siempre pensé que eran sólo una historia para asustar a los jóvenes magos.

Gellert levitó un ataúd fuera de su refugio en la pared y lo colocó en el suelo a sus pies. Albus se acercó para ayudarlo a abrirlo y tuvo que contener la respiración al percibir el fuerte olor de un cuerpo carcomido del que apenas quedaban huesos y restos de cabello.

—Esto es lo que quería que vieses —Gellert se mordió un lado de la palma, hasta sangrar, y sacudió la muñeca sobre el cadáver. Dos gotas cayeron sobre los huesos, en medio del polvo y telarañas.

Luego el cadáver tomó asiento en su ataúd.

Gellert observaba su obra con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Albus se mantuvo boquiabierto por un segundo.

—¿Está…?

—Sí- no- no —repitió Gellert, más firme—. Es un inferí en toda regla.

Albus se fijó en la herida de dientes en su mano y luego de nuevo en el cadáver. Estaba fascinado.

—Sigue muerto.

—Sí.

—Pero se puede mover.

—Sí —respondió Gellert, de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de su alma?

—El alma no vuelve al cuerpo, Albus, lo he intentado, sólo es…un títere inmortal y horrendo.

Albus se aproximó y se agachó junto al ataúd también. El cadáver giró el cuello en un ángulo poco natural para verlo con sus cuencas vacías. Debió ser una mujer.

—Es poco práctico que tengas que verter sangre encima, ¿no?

—¿Qué sugieres? —indagó Gellert, mirándolo de reojo.

—Bueno, quizás una runa en el ataúd- no, espera, ¡en toda la cripta! Si formas la runa alrededor del edificio, bastaría con las mismas gotas de sangre para que…

Gellert estaba interesado por cualquier diferencia entre los magos y muggles, incluso después de la muerte. Que pudiese lograr algo como aquello sólo era una muestra de su habilidad, y para Albus, ese interés resultaba contagioso y sus dudas eran fáciles de compartir para resolverlas juntos.

— _0_ —

Dedicaron parte de su verano a eso. Buscaban en libros de anatomía y biología, magizoología, medimagia. La señora Bagshot les dejó entrar a su despacho para revisar algunos borradores de eventos históricos importantes que pudiesen darles pistas.

Un día, Gellert soltó aquellas palabras que marcarían un antes y después para ambos.

— _La muerte no debería ser para los magos._

Y Albus estuvo de acuerdo. No había nada después de la muerte, sólo problemas para los que permanecían con vida. ¿Qué caso tenía poseer magia, sino se podía evitar?

Una de las noches que estuvo leyendo el libro de cuentos de que le regaló, volvió a echar un vistazo a la historias de los tres hermanos. Y entendió.

No creía poder esperar hasta la mañana, así que se cambió deprisa, se calzó, y salió de la casa. Para no molestar a la señora Bagshot, dio vueltas en su patio hasta localizar la luz en el cuarto de Gellert. Levitó hasta allá y se sostuvo del marco.

Gellert se apresuró a soltar el libro que revisaba y abrirle la ventana.

—Creo que no habrá más excursiones en el cementerio para ti si te causó tantas pesadillas como para venir aquí…

Albus lo silenció con un gesto, abrió el libro de cuentos, y le enseñó la página en que comenzaba la historia. Apuntó al título.

—¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

Resultó que Gellert sí sabía un par de cosas. Trasladó la vela que usaba para leer un poco más lejos de su cama, lo invitó a sentarse, y se puso a trastear dentro de su baúl. Albus notó que el libro sobre el colchón, el que leía cuando llegó, era el mismo sin cubierta que solía verle llevando.

—Conseguí algunos árboles genealógicos de familias de magos extintas y apellidos desaparecidos, y conecté a Antioch Peverell con un mago del que se habla mucho en Bulgaria por la capacidad de su varita con las maldiciones. Me expulsaron de Durmstrang antes de que pudiese hablar con él, pero no antes de que encontrase las conexiones de Antioch con sus dos hermanos. Sólo necesito saber qué apellidos llevan ahora sus descendientes para…

Gellert extendió sobre la cama, frente a Albus, un bosquejo repleto de espacios en blancos y huecos de décadas, siglos completos en algunos casos. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a explicarle las piezas de información que tenía y cómo las obtuvo, sin parar de mover las manos de un punto al otro.

—Entonces este es el supuesto dueño de la varita —Albus apuntó al nombre de Gregorovitch, al final de la compleja línea de maestros de la varita, desde Antioch. El bosquejo carecía de los nombres de los asesinos y ladrones que llegaron a tomarla alguna vez, pero sí daba una idea vaga de su posición, en base a historias en las que alguien sobresalía por su varita—, ¿y realmente crees que puede ser tan…?

—Me han asegurado que puede volver fuerte al más débil y realizar cualquier tipo de hechizo —confirmó Gellert, asintiendo—, y fue una fuente de confianza, alguien que la vio de cerca. Dijo que incluso se sentía diferente, que era como- como si la varita tuviese una voluntad increíblemente fuerte.

Albus repasó las líneas del cuento en su libro y regresó al bosquejo. La piedra se perdía en otra línea de sangrepuras extinta, y la capa iba a parar a las manos de una bruja. El problema estaba en saber con qué apellido encontrar a su familia.

—Sospecho que la capa está en alguna parte de Gran Bretaña —Le contaba Gellert, en voz baja. Estaban tan cerca, inclinados hacia el otro, que su respiración le golpeaba un lado del rostro al hablar—, he buscado historias de esto en el despacho de mi tía, sin resultados. Pero sé que había una pista que señalaba a…

Una varita de enorme poder. Una piedra que traía a los muertos a la vida. Una capa de invisibilidad que ninguna magia podía detectar.

Mientras más lo oía, más emocionado se sentía, y más sentido tenía. Después de todo, ¿no eran magos ambos? ¿No crecieron viendo cosas sorprendentes? ¿Quién decía que no sería real?

Gellert tenía razón.

La muerte no debería ser para los magos.

— _0_ —

Conforme pasaban tiempo juntos, su búsqueda se ampliaba, sus objetivos se hacían más claros, y ellos se volvían más unidos. Más cercanos que hermanos.

Bathilda estaba encantada de permitirles entrar a su despacho cuando no estaba usándolo. Oía pisadas desde afuera, una carcajada, un grito ahogado de Albus, y pensaba que eran un par de chicos divirtiéndose. Dentro de la habitación, Gellert tenía a Albus rodeado con los dos brazos y batallaba por arrastrarlo lejos de la ventana, sosteniéndolo unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Albus se retorcía y mantenía en alto el manuscrito que sostenía para leerlo a contraluz.

—¡Te digo que hay que ponerlo bajo el sol, Gellert!

—¡Ese papel se quema bajo el sol como si fuese fuego, Albus!

—¡Gellert! —protestó, sacudiéndose más fuerte.

Cuando se soltó de su agarre, Albus rodeó una mesa para poner distancia entre ambos. Si se movía a la derecha, Gellert lo hacía a la izquierda para atraparlo, y viceversa. Esperó que bajase un poco la guardia para echar a correr y ambos dieron vueltas en torno a la mesa, Albus gritando con el manuscrito en mano, Gellert diciéndole que se lo regresase.

Se detuvieron de nuevo, con el escritorio entre ambos. Albus jadeaba y tenía un leve rubor en el rostro a causa del esfuerzo. El cabello rubio de Gellert estaba ligeramente despeinado, y él adoptaba su expresión más feroz, presionando ambas manos en su lado de la mesa, y retándolo en silencio a huir.

Albus se lanzó hacia un lado en una finta digna de un jugador de Quidditch, afincó bien el talón en el suelo, giró a tiempo, y corrió hacia el otro lado. Gellert se dio cuenta de su error con un segundo de demora y lo persiguió.

Tenían las varitas sobre la mesa, así que técnicamente fue trampa ese pequeño disparo de cosquillas que Gellert le lanzó agitando una mano. Albus se distrajo por la risa y fue capturado.

Gellert le arrebató el manuscrito y lo cargó sobre su hombro, de manera que Albus colgaba lánguido de él, todavía sin aliento.

—Bájame, Gellert.

—Uhm, no, me parece que no lo haré —respondió este, divertido.

—No puedes cargarme toda la tarde.

Él presionó sus piernas y Albus se percató de que aligeraba su peso con un encantamiento. Maldijo por lo bajo. Necesitaba aprender a manejar su magia sin varita también.

—Wulfric.

—¿Hm? —contestó Albus, resignado a que lo llamase como le diese la gana en el momento. No podía devolvérselo si Gellert sólo tenía un nombre, así que lo hacía de otro modo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te acabas de ver en un espejo, Narciso?

—Sí, sólo para hacer el descubrimiento de que soy increíblemente atractivo —Gellert le palmeó la parte posterior del muslo, aprovechándose de que lo tenía cargado—. Pero también lo encontré.

Albus se puso en estado de alerta e intentó enderezarse, en vano. Incluso si ponía las manos en la espalda de Gellert, sólo quedaba alzado a medias sobre su hombro y era incómodo, así que se dejó caer de nuevo.

—¿Qué encontraste?

Gellert apartó algunos libros para despejar una orilla de la mesa y lo sentó allí. Por el repentino cambio y el leve mareo de Albus mientras el exceso de sangre abandonaba su cabeza, no pudo evitar que él se acercase y se metiese en el espacio entre sus piernas. Gellert apoyó el codo en uno de sus muslos y le enseñó unas páginas del manuscrito, totalmente tranquilo en la extraña posición.

—Estos son los canales mágicos de los que hablamos —Le señaló un dibujo del cuerpo de un mago, cubierto de líneas similares a las venas, pero en dorado. Bocetos similares levitaron alrededor de ellos, con las muestras que hallaron antes y teorías al respecto—, ¿lo ves? La magia va de este modo…es un flujo constante que se hace fácil de manejar en las manos, por eso nos recomiendan el uso de varitas. También significa que sí podemos hacerlo.

—¿Podemos…?

Gellert asintió, serio.

—Sí, claro, sería una varita- no, unos brazaletes —Pasó el índice sobre las muñecas del dibujo—. Para el caso de Ariana, unos brazaletes deberían controlar toda esa energía salvaje que está de más. Podría abrir el canal poco a poco y dejar que fluya naturalmente, hasta acostumbrarse a usarla sin incidentes…

Albus sentía que podría llorar, aunque ninguna lágrima brotó. En su lugar, rodeó los hombros de Gellert con los brazos, y lo arrastró más cerca.

Él se congeló ante el contacto. Parecía que estaba bien cuando lo empujaba, lo capturaba, cargaba, o zarandeaba, pero los abrazos le eran extraños.

Se preguntó si alguien habría abrazado alguna vez a ese chico cuyos padres jamás estaban en casa y que no tuvo amigos en la escuela. Y lo estrechó un poco más.

—Albus.

—¿Quieres que te suelte? —musitó con un hilo de voz. Comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que Gellert continuaba en el espacio entre sus piernas, su pecho estaba pegado al de él, y casi podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

_No digas que sí,_ rogó. _No digas que quieres que te suelte._ Albus no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto.

—No —Gellert ya parecía más relajado—, buscaré el resto del manuscrito entre las cosas de mi tía cuando me hayas soltado.

Sin embargo, Albus tardó en hacerlo. Evitó mirarlo al liberarlo, y Gellert retrocedió despacio, antes de ponerse a buscar entre pergaminos viejos y libros.

—Los canales de magia sólo nos dicen que, de hecho, sí hay una diferencia importante, física y tangible entre magos y muggles —La voz de Gellert era clara. Albus no se atrevió a hablar tan pronto, consciente de que la suya vacilaría—. Una vez que consigamos que tu hermana se controle, llevaremos una gran ventaja, Albus.

—¿Ventaja? —repitió, distraído. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de Gellert entre sus brazos. No quería deshacerse de la sensación tan rápido.

Por voluntad propia, Gellert regresó al espacio entre sus piernas, con el manuscrito en una mano y ambas palmas sobre la mesa. Albus no podría haber bajado del escritorio con él ahí parado.

Azul y negro lo observaban con interés.

—Por supuesto, darle control la libera a ella y a ti. Además, puedes llevarla al Ministerio sin temor de que la aparten de ti, porque ya no supondría un peligro para nadie —Gellert le hablaba con suavidad, y él no era capaz de despegar los ojos de los suyos. Ni quería intentarlo—. Cuando lo hagas, les hablarás de los muggles que la aterraron hasta dejarla en ese estado. Tienen que oírlo, Albus, no es justo que tu padre muriera en Azkaban por defenderla. ¿Acaso crees que no es algo que todos harían? ¿Imaginas la sarta de crucios que le lanzaría a un muggle que le haga algo a mi tía? ¿Tienes idea de qué tan imposible volvería la vida de un muggle que te lastime a ti? ¿Acaso ellos nos dañan y no nos podemos defender?

Albus sólo podía pensar que tenía sentido.

Cada palabra que decía al respecto lo tenía. Excepto por cierto detalle.

—No creo que Ariana se hubiese sentido bien de ver que unos niños recibían maldiciones de tortura por ella, Gellert.

Gellert rodó los ojos y bufó, aunque volvió a verlo con algo cercano a la exasperación cariñosa.

—Por supuesto —cedió, más bajo—, la idea es no llegar a eso, Albus. Los muggles…ellos son como niños. Niños que no saben qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. Y nosotros somos los que tenemos magia, una habilidad que sólo florece en seres extraordinarios. No puedes dejar que un niño haga siempre lo que quiere en casa, mucho menos con un adulto cerca, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y qué pasa cada vez que los dejamos hacer lo que quieren? La cacería de brujas, que nos llevó casi a la extinción y sacrificó montones de vidas muggles por sus errores de identificación, la Santa Inquisición…¿no son todas esas cosas horribles que ellos hicieron, mientras nosotros huíamos para salvarnos?

Lo eran. Albus no encontró una sola palabra en defensa de los muggles en ese ámbito. _Crueles, sanguinarios._ Así era cómo se comportaban con quienes acusaban de poseer magia.

—Son más en número, pero nosotros somos más fuertes —siguió Gellert, despacio—. Como Ariana, hay muchas personas que temen su propia magia, la esconden, ¿pero por qué escondernos, Albus? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer magia en la calle? ¿Por qué no puedo probar un hechizo sin pensar en si un muggle me ve o no? ¿Crees que es sano para ellos vivir en la ignorancia? Incluso a los niños hay que educarlos. El caso de Ariana, presentado con propiedad, atraerá la atención sobre este problema que hay que resolver pronto. He visto cosas peores hechas por muggles en mis sueños; guerras, matanzas, bombas…

—¿Bombas? —Albus se tensó. Lo único que conocía similar a eso era un hechizo. Y no era agradable.

Gellert asintió, lento. Lucía serio.

—Bombas, sí, como las que usaban en China para defenderse, pero más grandes, más potentes, capaces de acabar con toda vida en un radio de miles de kilómetros y no permitir que nada crezca allí de nuevo. Eso lo harán ellos, Albus. Acabarán con todo, ¿lo ves? Pero no es tarde todavía.

A Albus se le olvidó su negativa a creer en la adivinación. Gellert sonaba tan confiado, tan convencido, que su mente imaginaba esa terrible explosión y sus resultados, y temblaba.

Ninguna magia conocida podría contener ese daño.

Gellert extendió un brazo y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. El contacto lo distrajo de las escenas que se creaban en su cabeza.

—Es por esto —susurró—. Por esto soñaba contigo, por esto te buscaba, y por esto te traje ese libro. Tienes que ser tú. Estoy seguro de que no puede ser nadie más que tú.

Albus escuchaba el latir enloquecido de su propio corazón. Temía que si Gellert se acercaba sólo un centímetro más, también lo notaría.

—Lo haremos juntos, ¿entiendes? —Gellert estaba tan sumido en su plan, que se veía igual que un vidente real cuando anunciaba una profecía. Nada lo frenaba. Nada lo hacía titubear—. Sólo tú y yo podríamos conseguir ese control, ese regalo mágico, para Ariana. Es obvio que todos los magos ancianos te querrán y escucharán, hay que convencerlos de que los muggles necesitan saber, no podemos seguir ocultándonos. No podemos permitir que lo tomen todo y luego lo destruyan. Tú y yo podemos hacerlo. Buscaremos las reliquias de los Perevell, reuniremos más magos, ellos entenderán- Albus, si hacemos esto, si lo hacemos bien, jamás habrá otra Ariana. Ningún niño aterrado de su magia, ningún mago escondido, no habrá otro Percival Dumbledore encarcelado injustamente por seguir a unos chicos que traumaron a su pequeña. Ninguna Kendra Dumbledore herida por una magia fuera de control, porque la magia será libre, y será de cada uno de nosotros, como debe ser, como debió ser siempre. Haríamos esto-

—Por el bien común.

La voz de Albus, débil a comparación de la suya fuerte y decidida, bastó para interrumpirlo. Los ojos de Gellert brillaban, la sonrisa en su rostro estaba encantada al ver que lo comprendía.

—Sí —aceptó, asintiendo—. Sería por el bien común, Albus. Magos libres, muggles a salvo de sí mismos. ¿No te agrada esa idea? ¿No te gusta el mundo que te ofrezco, en que nadie más va a estar en tu situación, ni la de tu familia?

Sí, le gustaba.

_Le gustaba mucho._

Sólo podía imaginar la expresión feliz de su hermana al no tener que sentir más miedo de sí misma, de su magia. Cómo se libraría de su carga, sin culpa, sabiendo que ella estaba bien, que era fuerte.

Igual que debió ser siempre, sino hubiese sido por esos muggles que la atacaron.

—Tendremos que enseñarle a Ariana muy bien antes de presentarla con los magos ancianos —mencionó, en voz baja.

—¿Quién mejor para enseñar magia que tú y yo? —alegó Gellert, poniendo una mano en su pecho, y luego en el de Albus. Este intentó contener la respiración para que no notase que su corazón seguía latiendo fuera de control.

—Y si conseguimos más señales de las Reliquias de la Muerte, mejor. Cuando los magos ancianos sepan de ellas, no querrá que nosotros las tengamos-

—Pero ellos son los que han permitido que estemos en esta situación —Gellert asintió, deprisa—, sí, tienes razón. Primero, Ariana. Luego, las reliquias. Cuando regresemos aquí, no podrán decirnos que no. Estaremos haciendo esto por todos, las futuras generaciones nos recordarán y nos lo agradecerán.

—Por el bien común —repitió Albus, más convencido que la primera vez.

Gellert sonreía.

—Por el bien común, sí. Ese será nuestro lema.

— _0—_

Jamás dos chicos trabajaron tan arduamente en vacaciones, ni se divirtieron tanto mientras lo hacían. Se arrojaban bolitas hechas con trozos de pergamino para llamar la atención del otro cuando llevaban largo rato leyendo en silencio, se apropiaban de uno de los escritorios en el despacho de la señora Bagshot, y corrían hacia la colina a las afueras de Godric's Hollow, en una carrera estúpida, que finalizaba cuando uno tocaba el árbol nudoso. Pasaban tardes tendidos en el césped de la colina, o con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, y muchas veces, Albus permanecía recostado, con los ojos cerrados, sólo escuchando a Gellert hablar y recitar, relajado sobre una de las ramas, con sus piernas balanceándose.

Tomaban té, dibujaban bocetos para el "regalo" que le harían a Ariana, recolectaban piezas que pudiesen convertirse en brazaletes en la casa de la señora Bagshot. Visitaron un mercado mágico dos veces para hacerse una idea de cómo hacerlo. Otros días, discutiendo sobre sus planes a orillas del río, uno simplemente hundía los dedos en el agua y le salpicaba al otro en la cara, riéndose y arruinando el ambiente serio del momento. Luego comenzaban a usar hechizos en el agua y perseguirse.

Discutieron en un par de ocasiones por diferencias en sus puntos de vista. Como aquella en que Albus le dijo que no podían aterrar muggles con inferís si se negaban a obedecer a los magos, porque eso los convertiría en tiranos. Y esa otra en que Gellert insinuó que era un hipócrita.

Sin embargo, nunca duraban demasiado enojados. Si Albus se sentaba a los pies del árbol en la colina, a leer e ignorarlo, Gellert sacudía las ramas y convertía las hojas que empujaba hacia abajo en flores blancas que no deberían salir más que en primavera, mientras lo llamaba "Brian, Brian" con tono divertido. Y si era al revés, Albus siempre podía elegir trepar el árbol sin magia, acercarse tambaleándose y poniéndose en riesgo, lo que suavizaba la expresión de Gellert, quien sabía que él no tenía una gran habilidad para escalar. O darle dulces de limón.

—Es una teoría sin bases —repetía Albus cada vez que Gellert le explicaba el por qué de su costumbre de comer tantos dulces. Solía llevar al menos un paquete de caramelos en el bolsillo, los de limón eran sus favoritos.

—¡No lo es! —replicaba Gellert, olvidándose del motivo de su enojo, para volver a decirle, en tono de un maestro frente a su discípulo:—. La magia requiere energía; si el movimiento del cuerpo funciona con la energía obtenida de la comida, está claro que la magia también obtiene la suya de alguna parte. Para un muggle sería demasiado, pero mientras más azúcar tenga en el cuerpo, más magia podré utilizar sin cansarme…

Albus rodaba los ojos y fingía que no le creía nada, aunque no paraba de sacar dulces de limón de su bolsa. Gellert no se quejaba al respecto.

—¿Entonces comer dulces te hará un mago muy poderoso? —se burló Albus.

—Ya verás que sí, Wulfric el Incrédulo.

Eran, al fin y al cabo, un par de chicos. Jóvenes, locos, inmaduros. Gellert se arrojaba sobre él cuando lo encontraba dormitando en el césped, para exigirle atención, lo cargaba sobre su hombro si Albus se negaba a acompañarlo a cualquier parte, y arruinaba sus libros con notas en los bordes de una pluma especial, que revelaba su contenido sólo a ojos de Albus y cuando este quisiera verlo.

Por las noches, cuando regresaba a casa, su ropa era un desastre y su cabello no estaba en mejores condiciones. Ya fuese porque forcejearon un rato sobre el césped, porque cayeron por la colina, se empujaron en el río, o Gellert formó un montículo de hojas otoñales fuera de estación, Albus sólo se daba cuenta de su estado al entrar a su habitación y pararse frente al espejo.

Y eso nunca le molestaba, porque había sido pasando el tiempo con Gellert que quedó de esa manera.

— _0_ —

Una noche que no tenía nada diferente a las de las primeras semanas de ese verano de ensueño, Albus se despertó agitado. En su cabeza todavía estaban grabadas las imágenes del cadáver de su madre y el llanto sin control de Ariana.

Incapaz de volver a dormir, cubierto de sudor y temblando, abandonó su cama. Deambuló por la habitación un rato, llegó a la cocina, preparó las comidas de sus hermanos con antelación, y regresó al cuarto sólo para descubrir que aún no pasaba de la una de la madrugada.

Lo único que se le ocurría, lo que realmente quería hacer, era escapar a un pequeño refugio, igual que un niño asustado, para borrar esas escenas de su mente. Y como sabía que se avergonzaría si lo pensaba demasiado, se calzó y prácticamente huyó en medio de la madrugada.

Ya sabía dónde dormía Gellert, sin necesidad de buscar la solitaria luz que permanecía encendida de su vela inacabable. Sólo él se desvelaría de esa manera y se mantendría en perfecto estado a la mañana siguiente.

Albus levitó hacia la ventana, tocó con los nudillos, y aguardó. Gellert abrió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a entrar.

—Si estabas tan desesperado por ver…—Su voz bajó de volumen a medida que la luz de la vela mágica alcanzaba el rostro de Albus.

Él no se había percatado de que estuvo llorando durante su pesadilla, así que los rastros de lágrimas continuaban ahí, secas sólo a medias, y transformando su rostro en un desastre de rubor y humedad. Sólo escapó. Corrió para cruzar la distancia entre ambas casas y llegar allí, y ni siquiera habría sabido explicar por qué a alguien si se lo preguntaban.

Ir hacia donde estaba Gellert se sintió tan natural, tan normal. Tan simple. Como si no hubiese otro modo de hacer las cosas.

Cuando Gellert le sujetó las mejillas para alzarle la cabeza, mantuvo la mirada un poco baja y relajó los músculos ante el contacto. Su piel siempre estaba cálida. En su pesadilla hacía frío, así que esto le recordaba que ya había pasado, que no era real y él estaba allí.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —musitó, casi sin voz.

—Sí —Gellert no vaciló. Más bien, la firmeza en su tono parecía advertirle que no se le hubiese ocurrido dejar que fuese a ningún otro sitio sin recuperarse primero.

Pero ya que Albus no se movió, él le limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo con sus mangas, y atrapó sus muñecas. Lo guio hacia la cama, gentilmente, un paso detrás del otro, de la manera en que se decía que había que tratar a un sonámbulo.

Gellert empujó sus cosas hacia un lado con un barrido de magia sin varita y se sentó, con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y las piernas extendidas. Albus no estaba pensando con claridad cuando se tendió junto a él, y tras un instante, se acercó más.

_Aléjame_ , decía una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. _Ahora es cuando me alejas. Tienes que alejarme ahora._

Gellert sólo colocó una mano en su cabeza, dedos enredados en el cabello de Albus, un suave masaje, una leve corriente de magia que entibiaba y relajaba, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus latidos. Albus terminó pegado a él, una mano aferrada a su ropa, el rostro hundido a medias en uno de sus costados. Olía a cera de velas, pergaminos, tinta, con un toque dulzón. Y él se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar por qué se puso así en primer lugar.

Con Gellert, lo que daba miedo se empequeñecía. Aquello que en serio importaba era la luz tenue de su vela inacabable, la mano de Gellert en su cabeza, mientras atraía hacia sí los pergaminos que revisaba antes de su interrupción, y Albus se aferraba a él, como si le estuviese salvando la vida.

Se durmió sin saberlo.

Al cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, Gellert seguía ahí, tranquilo, sentado, con su mirada puesta en un pergamino, el ceño fruncido, y una mano sobre la cabeza de Albus. La diferencia era que la segunda vez que lo observó, ya no necesitaba una vela. La luz del día se colaba por su ventana, y por el ángulo, debía ser más tarde de su hora de levantarse usual.

Ahí, de pronto, reparó en lo sucedido. En lo que había hecho. Sí, fue un momento de debilidad, y Gellert no se aprovecharía de eso, pero continuaba sosteniéndolo y pegado a él, a pesar de haber despertado.

Albus tuvo la repentina impresión de que él era el desvergonzado entre los dos, completamente despierto, en sus facultades, quedándose otro rato con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus costados y los dedos cerrados en la tela de su ropa. No sólo era otro hombre, sino que además era Gellert. ¡Lo había dejado quedarse sin siquiera hacerle una pregunta y sin dudar!

A medida que pasaban los minutos, que él sentía como horas, su rostro se ponía más rojo, más idiota se consideraba, y menos quería apartarse. A esas alturas, no sólo tendría que enfrentarlo. También tendría que lidiar con el hecho de haber estado demasiado cómodo pegado a él, y la vergüenza por aprovecharse de lo considerado que fue al verlo en mal estado.

_Finge estar dormido,_ se decía. _Finge estar dormido_. Su corazón latía fuera de control, el rostro le ardía. ¿Acaso no notaría el rubor? ¿Sus palpitaciones las oiría, o sólo sonaban tan fuertes para el mismo Albus?

De pronto, interrumpiendo su dilema, Gellert habló con voz clara.

—¿Quieres comer omelette? Es lo único que sé hacer, así que no es como si pudiese darte más opciones. Quizás mi tía dejó algo preparado antes de meterse al despacho, entonces bajaré a la cocina y te lo daré a ti…

Él _sabía_ que estaba despierto.

Gellert era consciente de que continuaba pegado a su costado por decisión propia.

Por dentro, Albus comenzó a gritar, disculparse con desesperación, y llenarse de frases que incluían "no es lo que parece" y "yo no…". Por fuera, incluso contuvo el aliento, tan rígido que resultaría obvio de todas formas que sí lo escuchó.

Los dedos de Gellert retomaron el cuidadoso masaje en su cabeza, después de un momento sin respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues cansado? Cierra los ojos entonces.

Albus apretó los párpados con fuerza y se obligó a respirar de forma más o menos normal. Por un largo rato, él siguió abrazándolo, completamente avergonzado, mientras Gellert jugaba con su cabello y escribía en un pergamino apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas.

El "Albus" interior ya había pasado por la etapa de lloriqueos, a hiperventilar, y de nuevo a gritar. Su corazón no estaba dispuesto a andar a un ritmo más tranquilo, su garganta estaba seca, y Gellert era una presencia cálida, segura, que no quería soltar.

Estaba en problemas.

_Graves problemas._

Reuniendo cada gramo de valor en su cuerpo, y tras varias dudas sobre por qué quedó en Gryffindor si no podía hacer esto, se animó a hablar en un susurro, con los ojos todavía cerrados para ahorrarse al menos un poco de vergüenza. Simulando que estaba somnoliento, quizás saldría de ahí con el resto de su dignidad.

—Lo siento.

Le pareció escuchar algo como un "¿hm?" de Gellert. Las caricias en su cabeza no se detenían, y Albus se sentía tentado a moverse, acurrucarse mejor contra él, levantar apenas el rostro para que sus dedos le rozasen la cara.

—Cuando dejes de fingir que estás dormido —Gellert sonaba entretenido—, avísame. Tengo algo para ti.

Sabiendo que ya no había dignidad que salvar, Albus ahogó un lloriqueo, y permaneció ahí por otro par de minutos. Apenas se atrevía a respirar.

— _0_ —

El omelette era delicioso. Lástima que Albus masticase como si se le estuviese aplicando alguna tortura medieval.

No se sentaba de forma tan correcta en un taburete desde que realizó sus últimos exámenes en Hogwarts. La ropa en su sitio, ni una arruga, el cabello recogido. Albus sabía que estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero mientras pudiese mantener cierta compostura, iba a luchar por hacerlo.

Gellert, en cambio, disfrutaba de la situación igual que cuando molestaba a los pececillos al final del cauce del río. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, con una pierna flexionada contra el pecho, y la otra balanceándose sobre el suelo. Ya había terminado de comer, pero no parecía tener intenciones de vestirse, y Albus prefería poner los ojos en sus pies que hacer el ridículo viéndolo en ropa interior.(3)

Cuando él también acabó, Gellert colocó un cachivache sobre su plato vacío. Era una pieza de plata sin ningún adorno; más gruesa en la base de la parte inferior, se curvaba y estrechaba al ascender, recordándole a una pica en el mazo de cartas. Su centro era hueco y un círculo de metal se balanceaba en el interior, colgando de un hilo casi invisible.

—Está conectado a este —A pesar de sus negativas a levantar la mirada, no le quedó más opción que fijarse en la pieza que Gellert sostenía, idéntica a la que le pasó. Al soltarlo, el de Albus paró de balancearse como un péndulo.

Lo sostuvo y fingió examinarlo con atención, cuando en realidad sólo intentaba buscar su voz y concentrarse en no sonar demasiado tímido.

—¿Para qué son?

—Para que me llames, por supuesto —Gellert le contestó como si fuese una obviedad—, ¿o es que piensas venir aquí levitando cada vez que quieras entrar? Eres fuerte, Albus, pero levitar nuestro propio cuerpo es muy difícil y agotador, no es un truco que se pueda sostener durante largo tiempo.

_Cada vez que quieras entrar_ , repitió Albus dentro de su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que observaba a Gellert sin más reparos, boquiabierto, porque este resopló.

—Si quieres llamarme, basta con tocarlo —Volvió a sujetar el suyo y el movimiento del péndulo se reanudó en el de Albus—; yo estaré pendiente. Y si por alguna razón no puedes tocarlo, pero piensas fuertemente en llamarme, comenzará a moverse solo y más rápido.

Hablaba con calma, pero Albus reconoció varias piezas de las que consiguieron juntos para los prototipos de brazaletes mágicos, así que sólo podía haberlos creado recientemente. Por lo tibios que aún estaban, debió ser esa misma noche. La magia que los hizo funcionar todavía los rodeaba.

Mientras él dormía, Gellert buscó una forma de que no tuviese que huir de nuevo. De que pudiese llamarlo.

Albus volvió a colocar el suyo en el plato vacío y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

_Eres patético_ , se reprendió. _¿Qué va a pensar de ti? ¿Cómo te va a ver? ¿Como un niñito indefenso que hay que cuidar?_

¿Qué diferencia tenía esa pieza de las que usaba su madre junto a la cuna de Ariana para oírla llorar desde el otro cuarto?

—Gracias —Se animó a decir, con un hilo de voz—. Y…y siento las molestias.

Bien, Albus podía desaparecer en ese instante. En serio quería desaparecer.

Gellert lo observó un momento, con esa expresión que adoptaba cuando sopesaba un hecho importante.

—Si fuese una molestia —contestó, desdeñoso—, ¿para qué lo habría hecho en primer lugar?

El "Albus" interior no hacía más que hiperventilar para ese momento.


	2. Sueño de verano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni canon al 100%, ni me he salido. En teoría. Miren que eso de tener a un personaje con visiones es una cosa complicada...

—…es la mejor forma que se me ocurre, y la más segura —Gellert se detuvo en uno de los claros del bosquecillo, miró alrededor, y exhaló. Que no hubiese seguido caminando hablaba de su aprobación hacia el lugar remoto—. Imagina que es como si tuvieses una puerta bloqueada, Albus. Naturalmente, la llave sólo la puedes tener tú, pero al no abrirla de la forma correcta, puede ser un poco…duro. Ya que mi experiencia no fue muy agradable, espero que la tuya lo sea.

Gellert iba a enseñarle a utilizar la magia sin varita. Después de un par de días de timidez de Albus y algunas bromas de su parte, siguieron con su rutina usual, y Albus pasaba largos ratos en las noches observando la pieza de plata que le regaló para llamarlo. No la tocaba por miedo a que se conectase con la otra, y con su suerte, Gellert apareciese en su casa. No sabría qué hacer entonces.

"Enseñarle" quizás no fuese la palabra adecuada. Gellert tomó su bolsa de caramelos del día, recogió un puñado, se la ofreció, y la guardó después de que Albus hubiese cogido algunos. Él insistía en que Albus tenía el potencial, sólo que su magia había sido reprimida por ineptos profesores, así que no, no le iba a "enseñar".

Gellert iba a _explotar_ eso que estaba dentro de él, y que ni Albus reconocía.

—Muy bien, comenzamos —Gellert se colocó a su lado, mirando hacia el otro sentido, y extendió un brazo hacia él, con la palma en posición vertical. Al ver que vacilaba, resopló—. No te voy a morder, Wulfric.

Albus inhaló profundo, calló al "Albus" interior que entraba en pánico con cada mínimo toque desde esa mañana en que despertó pegado a él, y puso su palma contra la de Gellert.

—Relájate, estás muy tenso —Por un segundo, Gellert entrelazó sus dedos y apretó. Luego regresó a la posición original, en que sus palmas sólo estaban una contra la otra, y avanzó un paso. Albus lo imitó—. Aleja las cosas innecesarias de tu cabeza. Mírame, escúchame, y suéltate. Sólo suéltate. No existen las reglas en la magia, Albus, la magia es algo que está más allá de nosotros, algo que es tan fuerte, tan increíble, que sólo selecciona a unos pocos. Suéltate. Olvídate de las cosas que te han dicho que están bien o mal en la magia. Es magia. Jamás será buena o mala, querido Albus; esos términos vacíos sólo aplican en las vidas de los muggles…

A medida que hablaba, se desplazaban en círculos, los pasos al mismo tiempo, las palmas todavía una junto a la otra. Gellert se detuvo, giró, y cuando Albus hizo lo mismo, volvieron a unir las manos en el espacio entre ambos. Le traía el vago recuerdo de los bailes de Yule en Hogwarts.

—Aunque los canales llevan una gran cantidad de magia a las manos, recuerda que está por todo tu cuerpo. Siéntela. Nunca la has sentido, porque se te dio una varita y se te dijo que la magia fluía a través de ella, pero no es así, Albus; la magia fluye a través de ti, por ti, para ti. La magia eres tú.

Se movían lentamente, cambiando de dirección cada cierto tiempo, gracias a un conteo que sólo Gellert debía llevar. Esos ojos azul y negro permanecían fijos en él, y al regresarle la mirada, Albus tenía la impresión de que absorbían el resto del mundo, lo desvanecían, lo alejaban.

Sólo estaban ellos dos, en medio de la nada. Sólo estaba la mano cálida de Gellert contra la suya. No había más. No necesitaba que hubiese más. Los pensamientos eran borrones indiferentes, su cuerpo se sentía más liviano.

La voz de Gellert se convirtió en el tarareo de una vieja canción alemana. Albus captaba palabras aquí y allá, sobre dos amantes y una bruja quemada en la hoguera. Era el único sonido que escuchaba; ni el batir de las ramas, ni el susurro del viento. Su atención tenía un solo objetivo.

Recordó las palabras de uno de los muchos poemas que le había recitado ese verano.

_El amor es más fuerte que la muerte._

Y no supo por qué, tuvo la sensación de que contenía un mensaje. De que era importante. De que, de repente, veía a Gellert bajo otro enfoque, y aunque esto hiciese gritar al "Albus" interior, el exterior no era capaz de apartar la mirada, ni de soltarlo.

La magia fluía entre los dos como una descarga agradable. Se disipaba de forma momentánea al cambiar de curso, retornaba cuando sus palmas volvían a presionarse contra la otra, y se mantenía, yendo y viniendo, pasando entre ambos, uniéndolos.

Aquel era, en realidad, el acto más íntimo que pudo tener con cualquier persona. Si la magia era él, ¿entonces qué otra cosa le estaba entregando a Gellert? ¿Qué compartían, sino era a sí mismos?

En algún punto del tarareo, Gellert sonrió. El destello en sus ojos era de orgullo, de satisfacción, de maravilla, de todo aquello que Albus quería que sintiese al verlo.

Gesticuló con los labios, sin hacer ruido.

" _Mira abajo"_

Cambiaron de posiciones, la magia fluyó de nuevo entre ambos. Albus mantuvo su palma contra la de él y se obligó a desviar la mirada, saliendo del trance de su voz, sus ojos, su contacto y su magia.

No existía una superficie sólida bajo sus pies. Se desplazaban por el aire sin problema alguno, sus pies encontrando un soporte real, tangible, y completamente mágico. Sin un solo hechizo, sin un movimiento de varita. Esa era la verdadera magia.

Regresó su vista a Gellert, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de escapar de su pecho. La leve impresión de alarma lo abandonó tan pronto como se formó.

Gellert se detuvo y ambos se mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire. Movió su mano, de manera que quedaba en posición horizontal y sostenía la de Albus encima de su palma. Luego, con cuidado, sujetó sus dedos, y lo dirigió hacia su hombro.

—No pierdas el control —susurró. Atrapó la otra mano de Albus y entrelazó sus dedos en alto—, no te vayas a detener ahora. No te bloquees. Deja que fluya, deja que enloquezca, déjala agrietar el suelo para hacer crecer nuevas plantas y condensar el aire para volvernos livianos. Es esa parte de ti que al fin ha sido liberada, y se merece explorar el mundo por primera vez, ¿no es cierto?

Albus asintió, sin notarlo. Continuaron moviéndose en círculos. No era un baile complejo, no requería más pasos. La otra mano de Gellert descansaba en su espalda y le brindaba tal sensación de seguridad que sabía que, incluso si se tropezaba, si se distraía, no iba a recibir el golpe de la caída. Él no lo permitiría.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien. Así de contento, así de libre. De pronto, Albus se estaba riendo, Gellert lo hacía girar y lo atraía de nuevo a sus brazos, no pisaba el suelo, pero eso estaba bien. Si tenían magia, ¿por qué habrían de limitarse a caminar por el suelo desde un principio?

Construiría otro suelo. Abriría caminos. Flotaría, volaría. Esa energía corría por sus venas, era soltada en cada exhalación, le llenaba los pulmones.

Era invencible. Podría haber hecho lo que fuese.

Y lo hizo.

Perdían altura sin darse cuenta, de regreso a salvo por su propia magia. Gellert lo jalaba de nuevo hacia su pecho, después de girarlo otra vez. Se reían, extasiados.

—¿Te gusta? —Gellert sonreía al verlo en ese estado. Él se apresuró a asentir.

—Sí.

Dicho esto, soltó su mano y le rodeó el cuello con los dos brazos. Cuando los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo, Albus lo estaba besando.

Fue como si hubiese abierto un nuevo canal. Albus se apartó tras un simple roce con sus labios, pero Gellert llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo de regreso. Labios suaves, boca cálida, las descargas de su magia compartida continuaban fluyendo en el espacio entre ambos y se unieron en ese momento. El cuerpo entero le cosquilleaba, su estómago sufrió de una sacudida, y Albus se sujetó de él del mismo modo en que lo hizo la noche que tuvo pesadillas.

Besarlo también era libertad.

Besarlo también era magia.

— _0_ —

Albus se reía tontamente, bastaba con una leve inclinación para rozar sus labios. Gellert sacaba la punta de la lengua y jugaba con su cordura, manteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Sabía que no debía hacer ruido, porque unos matorrales no eran el mejor escondite, ¿pero quién podía preocuparse por lanzar un hechizo desilusionador, si Gellert lo arrastraba cerca de nuevo y su boca susurraba un "dame otro"? Él sólo podía cumplir y buscar un beso más.

Se separaron sólo porque estaba a punto de anochecer y ese era su límite autoimpuesto, pero aun así, Albus caminó vacilante, viendo hacia atrás cada pocos pasos en el trayecto hacia la puerta de su casa. Gellert se recargaba en las rejas del jardín y lo observaba con clara diversión, esa sonrisa torcida, esos ojos brillantes. Tenía el cabello despeinado sobre los hombros, y Albus moría un poco al saber que era por su culpa.

Todavía tenía una sonrisa estúpida cuando cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella. Quería cubrirse el rostro, quería gritar, quería saltar. Estaba sonrojado y no paraba de tocarse los labios húmedos e hinchados, suspirando al recordar la magnífica tarde que había tenido. Su magia nunca lo había hecho tan feliz, besar a alguien nunca fue tan bueno.

—¿Albus?

Se encontró con Ariana a los pies de la escalera, titubeando. Iba en pijama, tenía algunas semillas en una mano, y se le notaba preocupada, ya fuese porque su hermano estaba rojo, o porque soltaba risitas bobas junto a la puerta, sin motivo aparente.

De repente, Albus se dio cuenta de que su hermanita sería una mujer preciosa un día. Y una bruja extraordinaria, cuando ellos hubiesen terminado su regalo y le hubiesen enseñado.

Todavía riéndose, saltó hacia ella y atrapó sus manos. La arrastró consigo a bailar dando vueltas, las semillas que se le resbalaron levitaron por la magia suelta de Albus. Ariana quedó boquiabierta, dejándose sostener y viendo tal despliegue de magia.

—Albus…

—¡Mañana te prepararé ese pastel que tanto te gusta! —prometió. Ariana parpadeó y lo observó, anonadada—. Te haré una corona de flores como las que hacía nuestra madre, vi unas hermosas flores del color de tus ojos en el bosque. Te traeré semillas la próxima vez que vaya al mercado, ¿de qué las quieres? ¿Has leído sobre esos jardines ampliados con magia? ¿Quieres uno? ¿Lo hago para ti?

Deteniéndose, elevó las manos de Ariana y le besó los nudillos. Era la primera vez que tenía cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella, desde el incidente que mató a su madre, pero Albus no pensaba en eso en aquel momento, y supuso que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque en serio quería ese jardín.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Albus? —Ariana sorbió por la nariz y le enseñó una sonrisa que hacía que tuviese ganas de abrazarla.

—¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo para que quiera darle un regalo a mi hermana?

Ariana se mordió el labio para no empezar a llorar y se abalanzó sobre él. Albus se rio, la estrechó, y la alzó para girarla en el aire. El sonido de sus risas ahogadas y los chillidos atrajo la atención de Aberforth, quien se paró en las escaleras.

—¿Ya te volviste loco? —Le frunció el ceño a Albus, que acababa de depositar a Ariana en el suelo y todavía no la soltaba—. Si ese amigo tuyo te lanzó una maldición, no vengas a pegarle nada raro a A-

Ariana se zafó de su agarre y corrió hacia Aberforth, para contarle emocionada sobre el pastel, las semillas y el jardín que podía tener. El hermano menor de Albus no paró de verlo ceñudo, pero él sólo sonrió.

—Deja de ser tan gruñón —se burló, pinchándole la mejilla con el índice al pasarle por un lado. Aberforth le dio un manotazo para que se apartase y Ariana le agarró la muñeca, pidiéndole que no lo fuese a golpear.

—¿Crees que un jardín arreglará algo, Albus?

—¿Qué hay que arreglar? —replicó Albus, sin entender su punto. Todo iba mejor que nunca para él.

Prácticamente jaló a Ariana consigo, hablándole del jardín y las flores que iría a buscar con Gellert al día siguiente. Cuando ella le preguntó por Gellert, Albus estuvo más que encantado de contarle de él. Aberforth se quedó solo en las escaleras, refunfuñando.

— _0_ —

Esa noche, Albus se animó a sostener la pieza de plata que descansaba en su mesita. La mantuvo entre sus dos manos y vio el péndulo oscilar lentamente por un rato.

Cuando se detuvo, alguien tocó a su ventana.

Albus sonrió, depositó la pieza en la mesa, y fue a abrirle a Gellert.

Por la mañana, Gellert caminaba detrás de él hacía la cocina. Charlaban sobre hechizos de cocina y las semillas que comprarían en el mercado, y ninguno se esperaba encontrarse a los dos hermanos de Albus ya levantados. Aberforth cocinaba para Ariana, quien mostró sorpresa sólo por un instante, para después reconocer al chico rubio del que Albus le contó.

—¿Es él, Albus?

Gellert le echó un vistazo a Albus y regresó a Ariana de inmediato. Asintió, se le acercó, y bajó la mirada de advertencia de Aberforth, le sujetó una mano para besarle el dorso. Adoptó aquella sonrisa encantadora que reservaba para su tía Bathilda.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita. Con el inmenso cariño que Albus le tiene, casi puedo decir que yo también la aprecio.

El rostro de Ariana se cubrió de un intenso rojo, pero ella sólo sonrió. Albus le atinó un débil golpe en la espalda a Gellert, que se enderezó riéndose.

—No-

Estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo. Gellert conjuró una ilusión rápida en torno a ellos con un movimiento del índice, le sujetó la barbilla, y se inclinó para besarlo. Albus olvidó lo que iba a decir como reclamo.

Luego Gellert sonrió.

—Lo ideal sería llevarme bien con ambos, ¿no es cierto? Aunque a este no le agrado —Giró el índice de nuevo y la ilusión desapareció. Aberforth refunfuñaba como si nada hubiese pasado, y Ariana le preguntaba a Gellert si en serio iría con Albus a comprar semillas.

Albus sintió que él también se sonrojaba un poco. Siguió su plática con atención e ignoró las preguntas de Aberforth sobre _qué_ hacía Gellert ahí.

Esa misma tarde, no sólo buscaron las semillas, sino que también las plantaron y utilizaron hechizos para convertir el patio de los Dumbledore en un paisaje laberíntico de arbustos y flores. Ariana irradiaba felicidad y se colgó de Albus, mientras lo examinaban.

Sólo cuando Gellert volvió a casa de su tía, bajo la promesa de que se encontrarían más tarde en la colina, Ariana soltó una risita y le hizo una curiosa pregunta.

—¿Tengo que tratar al señor Grindelwald como a otro hermano, Albus?

Él lo sopesó un segundo.

—Sí.

—Siempre pensé que el primero sería Dogy —mencionó, uniendo las manos tras su espalda al adentrarse primero a la casa. Le echó un vistazo al aturdido Albus que dejaba atrás, se rio de nuevo, y se perdió dentro de la propiedad.

— _0—_

Durante semanas, fue como vivir en un sueño. Despertar con el calor de otra persona al lado, poder rodearlo con un brazo, permanecer sólo un rato más ahí. Le mostraba hechizos de cocina, que Gellert llevaba a cabo mal a propósito, alegando que él no era el cocinero entre ambos, y tenían duelos dentro de barreras de seguridad, que terminaban en dos adolescentes cubiertos de tierra, sudados, agotados, y riéndose.

Buscaban pistas de las Reliquias de la Muerte, planeaban cómo plantearle al Wizengamot su idea de exponer el mundo mágico a los muggles, trabajaban en los brazaletes para Ariana y provocaban algunas explosiones de magia al probarlos en sí mismos. Un nuevo mapa adornaba la pared del cuarto de Albus, dos caligrafías hacían notas al pie y en los bordes, la tinta formaba rutas; _primero, irían a este sitio, luego a aquel, después a ese otro…_ todo parecía tener un orden y sentido en sus cabezas.

Jugaban con hojas, en el río, con los libros, y en especial, con su magia. A veces, Albus levitaba a dos metros del suelo, atrapado por un hechizo sin varita, y se retorcía entre quejidos, y en otras ocasiones, Gellert huía de unos soldados con forma de grullas de origami que querían cobrar venganza por la última vez que avergonzó a Albus. Se reían con fuerza de los desastres que armaban, y generalmente, acababan en el suelo con dolor de estómago, antes de atraer al otro más cerca y comenzar a besarlo.

Leían en voz alta para su compañero, daban largos paseos por el bosque y los límites de Godric's Hollow. Albus adoptó la costumbre de cargar una bolsa de caramelos de algún tipo, sólo porque descubrió que Gellert parecía encantado cuando se los tendía; así, se enganchaba a su brazo, y continuaban caminando, mientras los dos se los comían.

Muchas veces sólo se comportaban como los niños revoltosos que nadie les dio la oportunidad de ser. Con Gellert persiguiéndolo a través del bosque, con Albus vertiendo agua fría sobre Aberforth y huyendo mientras lo oía gritar.

Y cuando se quedaban por completo a solas, eran sus momentos favoritos. Dedos entrelazados en el espacio entre ambos, tendidos sobre la cama, cara a cara, hablando. Los besos robados detrás de los matorrales y en las esquinas en que nadie los veía. Podía decir lo que fuese, hacer lo que fuese. No hacía falta ser un modelo a seguir; allí era seguro. Allí era él.

Una noche en que se besaron por largo rato, Albus se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en su regazo, y la sensación de su cabeza embotada no era muy distinta a la de estar embriagado. Solían detenerse ahí, con la respiración pesada y el cuerpo ardiendo. Pero no ese día.

Albus enredó los dedos en su cabello, atrajo a Gellert de regreso, y susurró contra su boca, pidiéndole que siguiese, sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaría y cómo sería. Y estaba bien con eso.

Lento, cuidadoso, con el calor del verano todavía en el ambiente, manos que sacaban la ropa pieza a pieza y se volvían más inquietas con cada centímetro de piel revelado. Albus no se despegaba de sus labios sino era necesario y emitía débiles ruiditos cuando él lo acariciaba.

Marcas, algunos temblores, atisbos de inseguridad borrados en base a más besos y murmullos. El calor casi era sofocante, casi era demasiado para soportarlo. Casi lo enloquecía.

Pero con Gellert resultaba agradable. En un enredo de extremidades, en un caos que hacía difícil reconocer dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, se besaron, se entregaron, y la magia fluyó entre los dos del modo en que lo había hecho antes. Objetos sin relevancia eran levitados, las paredes sufrieron daños menores, las ventanas se sacudieron, el dosel de su cama se astilló un poco. Cada roce, cada cambio en su vaivén de caderas, producía descargas de placer y ráfagas de energía libre, inofensiva tanto como caprichosa.

Desde entonces, sucedió cada vez que lo hacían. Albus sonreía al notarlo, inundado con la idea de que era maravilloso, de que era mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. ¿A cuántos magos les ocurriría? ¿Cuántas veces otras personas habrían visto un despliegue semejante? La magia era electricidad en sus pieles; habría sido un crimen contenerla mientras estuviesen con el otro.

Albus estuvo perdido durante este tiempo. Atrapado en una burbuja de grandes planes, sueños volátiles, magia ilimitada, caricias, encuentros que hacían crecer el cúmulo de sentimientos en su interior. La risa de Gellert era la suya, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y cuando lo oía hablar de lo que harían juntos, de cómo lo incluía en sus ideas, el corazón de Albus saltaba y él se sentía la persona más afortunada.

Era una hermosa fantasía de la que no quería despertar.

Pero el verano estaba por llegar a su fin.

— _0_ —

Gellert bajó de un salto desde la rama del árbol nudoso, en que estuvo recostado momentos atrás, y pasó varias páginas del libro que sostenía. Cuando se irritó, lo arrojó hacia un lado.

Albus, sentado a los pies del árbol, lo atrapó y se burló.

—¿Ya no te quedan poemas que recitar?

—Siempre queda alguno, Wulfric —Gellert agitó una mano en el aire y continuó caminando de un lado a otro—, sólo que no son lo bastante buenos.

—¿No son suficientes para mi querido Narciso?

—No son suficientes para recitártelos a ti —corrigió él, con aire distraído. Por supuesto que estaba más concentrado en revisar sus memorias que en lo que le decía. Aun así, Albus sonrió tontamente. Los momentos más sinceros de Gellert eran esos en los que estaba "ocupado" dentro de su propia cabeza.

—A Byron, a Blake, a Wilde —Albus se encogió de hombros y recuperó el libro arrojado al césped—, lo que me gusta es oírte, Gellert.

—Lo que te gusta es mi increíble inteligencia y carisma, que morirían si supiese sólo poemas aburridos y absurdos…

Albus no le replicó esa vez, sólo siguió sonriendo al echar un vistazo al libro. Semanas atrás había realizado este descubrimiento; el curioso libro sin portada que Gellert llevaba consigo a todas partes no era de magia, ni de poesía, ni un diario. Era una extraña mezcla de los tres. Las páginas claramente pertenecían a un libro de poesía, pero se alternaban con temarios de pociones y hechizos, algunos dibujos de los canales de la magia en el cuerpo humano, historias de terror, mapas del mundo.

Sospechaba que podría encontrar lo que fuese en ese libro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de Albus eran las notas de caligrafía cursiva de Gellert en los bordes y al final. Correcciones de recetas de pociones, observaciones de maldiciones para los duelos, flechas en los mapas, tachones.

La primera vez que Albus sujetó el libro, esperaba que se lo arrancase de las manos, mas Gellert sólo lo vio mientras lo ojeaba y lo recibió de vuelta sin decir una palabra. Era tan cercano al libro, incluso llegando al punto de anotar allí visiones y sueños que tenía, que Albus sentía que ni aunque pusiera sus recuerdos en un Pensadero, le estaría dando tal acceso a lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

Y con buenos motivos no permitía que alguien más que Albus lo leyese. Si años más tarde, lo escuchasen hablar del pergamino suelto que encontró ese día, nadie le creería que fue Gellert Grindelwald el que lo escribió.

Carraspeó, alzó el pergamino, y comenzó a leer. Gellert se congeló de inmediato en la primera línea.

" _No puedes poseerme,_

_ya que sólo me pertenezco a mí,_

_pero mientras ambos así lo deseemos,_

_te daré todo aquello que sea mío para dar._

_No puedes ordenarme,_

_ya que soy una persona libre,_

_pero te serviré en todas las formas en que tú lo necesites,_

_y los sabores serán más dulces si provienen de mi mano._

_Pero más que eso._

_Prometo que será tu nombre al que llame por las noches,_

_y tus ojos a los que sonría por la mañana._

_Prometo que tendrás la primera mordida de mi carne,_

_y el primer trago de mi vino._

_Prometo vivir y morir,_

_bajo tu cuidado,_

_y resguardar nuestros secretos._

_Estas son mis promesas._

_Esto es lo que te ofrezco._

_Ahora somos iguales."_

Aunque un leve rubor le teñía los pómulos cuando se besaban durante largo rato, al pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, o al alcanzar el orgasmo, no había visto a Gellert con el rostro en verdad enrojecido.

Estaba de pie frente a él, y Albus todavía sostenía su preciado libro, pero era consciente de que lo observaba y no lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Gellert estaban desenfocados, el iris azul oscurecido al punto de ser casi igual al negro.

Cuando extendió un brazo hacia él, Albus lo sostuvo sin pensar, temiendo que le ocurriese algo, y fue lanzado hacia otro escenario, con la fuerza de una Aparición.

Veía a través de ojos que no eran los suyos, a unas manos que tampoco le pertenecían. La imagen se difuminaba en los bordes, los colores dentro eran claros y los detalles nítidos.

El pergamino que sujetaba allí estaba más desgastado, pero no olvidaría esa caligrafía.

—" _Vivir y morir, bajo tu cuidado" —_ Al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con un mago adulto detrás de un escritorio. Resopló—. _Vaya mentira. Sigue así y te aseguro que no será por mi varita que vas a morir, Gellert._

Esa forma de pronunciar su nombre. Esos ojos azules. Esa expresión enojada que era idéntica a la de Percival Dumbledore.

Cuando fue arrastrado de regreso a su presente, sentado bajo el árbol, se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba una mano de Gellert, había dejado caer su libro, y el mago de la visión sólo podía ser él mismo.

Gellert intentó sonreír al recuperarse, pero lucía como un muggle que vio un fantasma por primera vez. Albus no lo pudo soportar.

Buscó en el libro la pluma que no necesitaba tinta, siempre apostada en alguna página, y volvió al pergamino suelto. Añadió una línea y se lo tendió.

La mano de Gellert temblaba al recibirlo.

"… _prometo vivir y morir,_

_bajo tu cuidado,_

_resguardar nuestros secretos,_

_y no dejar que seas dañado._

_Estas son mis promesas…"_

Gellert dobló el papel con cuidado y lo hizo levitar hacia uno de los bolsillos de Albus. Luego se puso de rodillas frente a él y lo rodeó con los brazos.

Normalmente, era Albus quien lo abrazaba primero. Gellert podía atraparlo, cargarlo, arrastrarlo, pero era él quien terminaba hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, acurrucándose contra su pecho. El que fuese Gellert quien se pegaba a él, y que además lo estrechase fuerte, envió un leve pinchazo a su pecho.

Gellert murmuraba, con la cabeza en su hombro. Sólo tras un instante, Albus se percató de que repetía las promesas para él, y sólo pudo abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

—Gellert —habló contra su oído, presionando un beso justo detrás—, quiero hacer un pacto.

— _0_ —

—…necesitaré hacerte un corte.

—Adelante.

Por una vez, era la voz de Gellert la que vacilaba y la de Albus la que se encontraba en completa calma. Su iris azul ya había regresado a la normalidad, pero aún tenía cierta imagen de temor, de haber visto algo que no debía.

Albus sujetó su muñeca y la dirigió hacia la palma que le ofrecía. Una barrera los envolvía en el interior de su habitación, poniendo distancia entre el resto del mundo y ellos. Gellert sostenía su varita.

Lo observó de nuevo, titubeando.

—Esto no es algo que se pueda deshacer fácilmente, Albus. Incluso rompiendo el recipiente del pacto, los restos en tu cuerpo y tu magia-

Albus fue Prefecto y Premio Anual, pero antes de eso, fue un Gryffindor. Ya que él no lo hacía, sujetó su varita, la muñeca de Gellert, y le hizo un corte que atravesaba la palma. Le acarició la muñeca, a manera de disculpa, enviando una ola de magia que pudiese evitarle el dolor.

Después de murmurar el hechizo, lo miró.

—Tendré la Varita de Saúco —recordó, en voz baja. Ese era el plan—, tú tendrás la capa y la piedra, y me cuidarás si algún idiota ávido de poder se me acerca, o si cometo una imprudencia. Todas las visiones pueden cambiar, Gellert.

Esa frase devolvió algo de luz a sus ojos. Gellert tragó en seco, sujetó bien la mano de Albus, y abrió una línea en la palma. Después de susurrar el hechizo, las pusieron una contra la otra.

Gellert entrelazó sus dedos de inmediato y apretó, sosteniéndolo fuerte, aferrándose a él del modo en que Albus sólo lo había hecho al tener pesadillas. Si aquella visión fue una pesadilla para él, de la manera que fuese, entonces Albus sintió que debía cubrir su lugar en esa ocasión.

Le devolvió el apretón y mantuvo los ojos en los suyos, mientras los dos murmuraban el hechizo una y otra vez.

El Pacto de Sangre no era una magia simple, ni que debiese ser tomada a la ligera. Sus manos quedaron unidas por una fuerza superior a ellos, de forma que sólo podían ser gravemente heridos si se arrepentían y separaban en ese instante, o continuar. Ninguno vaciló ahí.

El cuerpo de Albus se fue haciendo cada vez más débil. El piso bajo sus pies perdía consistencia, no sentía las piernas. Sólo importaban los ojos de Gellert frente a él, sus manos unidas, a medida que el hechizo salía de su boca y la sangre se derramaba fuera de sus manos. Las dos hileras rojas tomaron diferentes direcciones en el aire, envolviéndolos, intercambiándose entre sí, uniéndose.

La principal diferencia entre un Juramento Inquebrantable y un Pacto de Sangre es que el primero causaba la muerte si era incumplido. El Pacto ni siquiera daba esa opción. Parte de la sangre regresaba a ellos, trayendo de vuelta la vida y la fuerza, mientras que un poco de esta permanecía levitando sobre ambos, rodeándose de un recipiente plateado, que podía ser llevado como un colgante.

Cuando se recobraron lo suficiente y la sangre ya no fluía lejos de ellos, Gellert levantó el otro brazo, sujetó su mejilla, y lo jaló. Lo besó tan dulcemente como si fuese la primera vez y tuviese miedo de que Albus fuese a reaccionar mal. Sus manos unidas cayeron y el recipiente del Pacto fue atrapado por Gellert, quien se lo ofreció al retroceder.

—¿Lo llevaré yo? —Albus se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué no tú?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Gellert le ofreció su varita también.

Tras un instante, intercambiaron varitas. Albus la probó quitando la barrera que los rodeaba, sólo para descubrir que la pieza le obedecía igual que si fuese su dueño original. Nada más el Pacto, o una compatibilidad inmensa, podían crear ese efecto.

Gellert también debió notarlo. Observaba la varita en su mano con una expresión bastante cercana al enternecimiento.

—Creo que tu varita me quiere, Wulfric.

Albus dio un paso más cerca.

—No es la única —Rozó sus labios al hablar y se detuvo. Recordó el pergamino guardado en su bolsillo—. Prometo vivir y morir bajo tu cuidado…

Gellert meneó la cabeza, sentía su sonrisa en la boca.

—El amor está siempre contigo —musitó—, y el amor es más fuerte que la muerte. Eso es lo que tienes que decir.

Albus se aseguró de besarlo hasta que hubiese olvidado lo que le preocupó antes del Pacto.

— _0_ —

Después del Pacto, su verano comenzó un conteo regresivo, hasta ese fatídico día.

Albus se despertó envuelto por un brazo en su cadera, el calor de Gellert en su espalda, las sábanas pateadas lejos a mitad de la noche. No había ido a su casa el día anterior, pero estaba casi seguro de haberles dejado suficiente comida preparada. De no ser el caso, Aberforth ya manejaba los hechizos de cocina, y bien podría pedirle algo a la señora Bagshot.

Se retorció en su abrazo, feliz de ese modo en que sólo podía estarlo cuando él era lo primero que veía. Se giró, empezó a rozarle la mandíbula con la punta de la nariz, y Gellert emitió un vago "hm" como protesta.

—Me voy a quedar en la cama todo el día —gruñó, atrayéndolo de nuevo cerca. Albus quedó atrapado contra su pecho y se rio.

—No se puede.

—¿Quién dice que no?

—Yo.

Gellert frunció el ceño, pero se negó a abrir los ojos.

—Entonces sólo voy a desobedecer —resolvió, adormilado—; nos quedamos en la cama hoy, y se acabó. Estás secuestrado, Brian.

A pesar de que lo decía a manera de broma, sí que demoraron en salir de la cama, y Albus tuvo que batallar con él para que lo dejase pararse. Lo rodeaba de nuevo, lo jalaba, lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Desayunaron a escondidas de la tía de Gellert, salieron por la ventana, y corrieron hacia la casa de los Dumbledore. Como predijo, Ariana estaba en su cuarto y ya había comido. Aberforth lo esperaba en la cocina, con una expresión que le hacía preguntarse si sería capaz de apuntarlo con la varita.

—No estuviste aquí anoche —Apenas le dedicó un vistazo a Gellert, parado detrás de él, como si fuese claro a quién culpaba.

Albus miró alrededor con falsa solemnidad.

—No sabía que mis padres hubiesen regresado de la muerte.

Su hermano apretó tanto la mandíbula que se le marcaron las venas del cuello.

—¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable y hacer sólo lo que te plazca, Albus!

—Debiste comer algo en mal estado, compraré más en la tarde —Le hizo un gesto a Gellert para que fuese hacia su cuarto primero. Allí tenían los últimos modelos fallidos del "regalo" de Ariana y los mapas de pistas de las Reliquias—. Estamos ocupados, no molestes, Aberforth.

Aberforth lo siguió hasta el pie de las escaleras, rojo de ira, y estalló.

—¡Ariana tuvo una crisis hoy, y tú no estabas, Albus! Se supone que eres el adulto en esta casa. ¡Ella necesita de ti!

Albus se quedó quieto un instante, sintiendo un peso frío en su estómago al recordar el resultado de la última crisis.

—¿Está lastimada? —indagó, en voz baja.

—No, pero-

—¿Tú estás lastimado?

Su hermano sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y masculló otro "no", entre dientes.

—Ni están lastimados, ni se ha caído la casa. Controla tu mal carácter, Aberforth, tenemos visita.

Aberforth continuaba al borde de un ataque cuando Albus entró a su cuarto y puso una barrera en la puerta. Suspiró.

Gellert ya estaba sentado sobre su cama, separando dos piezas de un brazalete, mientras releía con el ceño fruncido su diagrama de los canales mágicos en el cuerpo humano.

—Me odia —dijo con simpleza, desinteresado.

Albus se aproximó y le besó la mejilla, para después mirar con atención lo que intentaba conseguir con el brazalete. Parecía necesitar que una de las piedras sensitivas quedase justo donde tendría que ir una de las venas de la muñeca de Ariana.

—Aberforth odia al mundo, no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

Gellert se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le tendió el brazalete unido de nuevo.

Otro intento fallido.

Media hora más tarde, los resultados de la explosión de magia fueron borrados, y ambos se encontraban en la cama, cada uno con su propio pergamino en mano. Había un mapa desplegado frente a los dos y Gellert trazaba algunas líneas cada cierto tiempo.

No duraron mucho de ese modo. Albus sintió que un brazo era deslizado en torno a su cadera, y él jalado más cerca. Giró el rostro para recordarle que tenía que averiguar cómo mantener bajo control los canales de magia de su hermana, y fue callado con un beso.

Bien. Podía hacer una pausa. Las pausas ayudaban a pensar con claridad, ¿no?

—Albus.

Gellert sonaba serio, con el rostro enterrado en su hombro. Albus le hizo saber que lo oía con una respuesta vaga.

—Respóndeme algo, Albus.

—¿Qué?

—Si tuvieses que elegir, ¿le lanzarías una maldición a Aberforth o a mí?

Albus decidió ser honesto.

—Supongo que…no sé.

Gellert asintió, despacio.

—Préstame tu varita más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía qué le pasaba. No era algo que necesitase ese tono tan grave.

Albus tenía una pregunta atorada en la garganta, pero no pudo hacerla. En su lugar, se quedó ahí, viendo a Gellert, hasta que este regresó al mapa y le contó que tenía una pista del paradero de la piedra de la resurrección.

Por largas horas, un mal presagio pesaba en el centro de su pecho.

Ni siquiera estuvo sorprendido cuando ocurrió. La barrera en la puerta no era compleja y Aberforth no era un inepto. La puerta cedió y ambos giraron la cabeza.

Aberforth lucía como si fuese a tener otra rabieta. Albus inhaló profundo, se levantó, y se dirigió hacia él, haciendo acopio de paciencia.

—Estamos ocupados, Aber-

El empujón que le dio hizo que Albus retrocediese dos pasos, trastabillando.

—Haz que se vaya —Aberforth apuntó a Gellert con su varita, y Albus se metió en su camino de inmediato, extendiendo los brazos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

La punta de la varita tenía un destello rojo.

—¡Haz que se vaya, Albus!

—¡No! ¿Qué anda mal contigo? No te está haciendo nada, no sé qué te hace creer que puedes mandarme-

Aberforth apretaba la varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Habló entre dientes.

—Ariana lleva toda la mañana en cama, ¿fuiste a verla?

—Necesita descansar después de una crisis —replicó Albus—, ¿qué haces molestándola?

—¡Estoy haciendo lo que tú no haces, idiota! ¡La estoy cuidando!

—¿Crees que yo no la estoy cuidando?

—¿Tú? —La mano de Aberforth temblaba. El resplandor del hechizo parpadeaba, creciendo y encogiéndose a un ritmo alarmante—. ¿Sabes cuidar de alguien, además de ti mismo, Albus?

A Albus no le gustó ese tono, ni lo que ocultaba.

—Cuando salía de su cuarto, Ariana me pidió que no te dijese que estaba mal por la crisis de hoy —Aberforth seguía mascullando—, porque teme que si piensas que se enfermó, no te la lleves cuando acabe el verano.

Ahí, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. El brazalete para controlar su magia era una sorpresa, pero en uno de esos momentos de júbilo y victoria, Albus le había prometido llevarla con ellos.

Ariana, que jamás había salido de Godric's Hollow, pareció encantada con la idea.

—Si estás preocupado por ella, realmente pienso ayudarla-

—¿Cuándo te ha importado ayudarla, Albus? ¡¿Cuándo te ha importado otra cosa que no sean tus estúpidos premios y reconocimientos, y la forma en que te ven las otras personas?! ¡Ni siquiera a nuestra madre la ayudabas cuando estaba viva!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Albus se restregó el rostro con una mano y negó—. Aberforth, no estás siendo razonable, tienes que calmar-

—¡Me calmaré cuando _él_ —Agitó la varita hacia Gellert de nuevo, quien se había acercado a Albus, y retrocedió un paso cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser su objetivo— se haya ido!

—¿Pero qué es lo que tienes contra Gellert? —estalló Albus.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se sacudió sin pensar, pero Gellert lo sujetó más fuerte.

—Albus, dame tu varita —Se oía alterado, y Albus se congeló al escucharlo—. Dámela rápido, no puedes tenerla justo a-

Se distrajo. Sólo giró el rostro para verlo, con el entrecejo arrugado, confundido.

El límite de Aberforth fue ese.

La maldición le dio en el rostro. En la mejilla, en realidad. Era de corte y Albus se tocó la cara, sintiendo el rastro de sangre, y sin poder entender lo que sucedió.

Le tomó un momento asimilar que su hermano acababa de hacerle un corte.

_Aberforth._

_Corte._

_Aberforth._

_Corte._

Dolía.

Gellert sacó su varita, hubo gritos, dos destellos, y no escucharon a Albus cuando les dijo que se detuviesen. Escuchó el grito del crucio.

_¿Quién fue? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo lanzó?_ Ninguno fue golpeado y él no sabía a quién culpar.

Una maldición fallida golpeó el suelo y Albus sujetó el brazo de Gellert, impidiéndole que pudiese lanzar cualquier hechizo.

En su cabeza, esa escena siempre sucedía muy, muy lentamente. El latido que su corazón se saltaba, ese rugido que llenaba el cuarto. La trayectoria del rayo de la maldición.

No fue dirigida a él. Le dio a Gellert en el pecho y este se liberó de Albus enseguida.

Él estaba ahí, de pie, inmóvil, observando su rostro deformarse por el dolor. Gellert quedó de rodillas y sus manos intentaron arañar el suelo para apartarse del efecto de la maldición.

Aberforth lucía furioso y aturdido a partes iguales. Y él sufría.

_Maldición de tortura._

_Gellert._

_Gellert._

_Maldición de tortura._

_Aberforth._

_Maldición de tortura._

_Gellert._

_Gellert._

_Gellert._

Albus sacó su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo que pasó por su cabeza. El crucio cesó, pero a cambio, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la muñeca de su hermano.

Sólo entonces se percató de lo que había dicho, y de que si hubiese apuntado un poco más a la izquierda, o aplicado algo más de fuerza, podría haberle cortado la mano.

Gellert se equilibró y escupió sangre que cayó en su palma.

Y de repente, Albus pensó que el pequeño corte de Aberforth en realidad no era _tan_ malo.

—Incluso ahora, estás más preocupado por él- ¡tú, maldito egoísta! —Aberforth sacudía su brazo ileso, la varita cambiada de mano. La palma herida estaba cerca de su pecho—. ¡Vete también! ¡Vete, vete con él! ¡¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre cómo estamos ahora y estar sin ti?!

Albus lo ignoró para sujetar la varita entre sus labios y utilizó ambas manos para ayudar a Gellert a ponerse de pie. Su ropa estaba manchada con unas gotas de sangre y tenía un rastro en la comisura de la boca, pero no parecía ser más que consecuencias de la maldición.

El dolor fue una ráfaga ascendiendo deprisa por su brazo. Lo alzó para descubrir el corte en su antebrazo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo, Aberforth?! —gritó, ya agotada su escasa paciencia.

Le disparó otro hechizo de corte. Aberforth alcanzó a poner su brazo herido frente a él de nuevo y la herida apareció por encima del codo, arrancándole un quejido.

—¡Estoy harto de ti, Albus, eso me pasa! Siempre fingiendo ser bueno, pero ni siquiera recuerdas quiénes son tu familia- no me importa lo que hagas o si terminas en Azkaban también, ¡pero no te atrevas a meter a Ariana en tus problemas!

La situación se salió de control antes de lo previsto. Era claro que Aberforth no dejaría que saliesen sin una maldición arrojada a sus espaldas. Gellert mascullaba algo.

Albus apuntó a su hermano.

—Muévete, Aberforth.

Él negó, despacio.

—Has hecho lo que quisiste toda tu vida, Albus, ya es suficiente. Si no te importamos vete, ¡vete ahora! ¡No te quiero cerca de Ariana! ¡Ella no podrá aguantar tus tonterías!

—¡Aguantará!

—¡Sólo estás pensando en ti mismo! ¡Siempre estás sólo pensando en ti mismo!

Aberforth temblaba, pero con su otra mano, todavía fue capaz de maldecirlo. Un corte se abrió en el hombro de Albus, el impulso del hechizo lo hizo trastabillar. Su contraataque falló; fuese cuál fuese la maldición que escapó de sus labios, transformó el rostro de Aberforth en una máscara sombría.

El siguiente crucio sí fue hacia él.

Albus hubiese caído, de no ser por el agarre de Gellert. Gritar no era suficiente. Retorcerse no era suficiente. Millones de agujas lo perforaban por todo el cuerpo y su visión pronto se nubló.

Gellert perdió la cabeza cuando lo vio de ese modo. Al gritar Aberforth por el crucio que recibió de él en respuesta, la maldición en Albus paraba.

Débil, se aferró a Gellert sin pensar.

Ahí, entendió lo que Gellert debió haber visto sobre ese día para pedirle su varita antes. No había alternativa.

Tiró de la ropa manchada de Gellert, pidiéndole que se fuesen; la ventana era la mejor opción. Por haberse girado, la maldición de Aberforth alcanzó su espalda.

Prácticamente se derrumbó contra Gellert. Luego ya no hubo forma de detenerlos.

Maldiciones iban y venían, Aberforth estaba fuera de sí, los dos ojos de Gellert eran negros. La sangre goteaba hacia el suelo.

Cuando atacaba a Albus, Gellert enloquecía de rabia. Si lo hacía al revés, Albus le arrojaba otro corte que amenazaba con volverse más y más severo, hasta romper más allá de la carne.

Era un caos. Objetos se rompían, pergaminos se rasgaban. Ninguno escuchó la puerta siendo empujada.

Había destellos verdes en el aire.

La maldición rebotó en el escudo del Pacto de Sangre y se desvió. Lo único que escucharon de Ariana fue un chillido agudo. Su último estallido de magia convirtió la habitación en ruinas y a los tres los empujó hacia el suelo y las paredes.

En medio del desastre, Ariana se desplomaba, como si su cuerpo jamás hubiese tenido peso propio o capacidad alguna para sostenerse.

Sus memorias se volvían borrosas a partir de ese momento. Por más que lo considerara, por más que lo revisara en un Pensadero, nunca lo entendería del todo. Sus manos y rodillas arrastrándose por el suelo, la figura inerte de su hermanita, el grito de Aberforth.

_La expresión de Gellert._

En lugar de ver el cuerpo de Ariana, observaba a Albus.

Aberforth intentó atacarlo y Albus intervino. Gellert huyó. Ariana permanecía tendida en el suelo.

Por única vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore deseó no tener magia.

— _0—_

La casa estaba silenciosa, su cuarto seguía hecho un desastre. La pieza de plata en su mesa de noche se balanceaba sin pausa.

Albus estaba de frente a la ventana destruida cuando él entró. Llevaba el baúl encogido en una mano y jadeaba por aliento. Su ojo azul había regresado al tono claro que era usual.

Gellert lo miró y pareció que no conocía las palabras para ese caso, así que Albus habló por él.

—¿Cuándo lo viste? —musitó. Su tono era plano—. ¿Hace cuánto sabías que…que…?

—Esta mañana —Gellert se apresuró a acercarse y él retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos—, lo supe sólo esta mañana, Albus- debí quitarte tu varita, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que-

Un sonido estrangulado de Albus lo silenció. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara y él se encogió en sí mismo.

_Su padre._

_Su madre._

_Ariana._

—¡Debiste decirme que parara directamente! —Le gritó—. ¡Debiste frenarme! ¡Debiste…debiste…!

Gellert ya lo había alcanzado, por lo que forcejeaban, Albus dando manotazos al aire, él sosteniéndole las muñecas.

—¡Lo intenté! —Gellert lo sacudió para que dejase de pelear contra él—. ¡Te atacó, Albus! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que lo dejase así?

—¡Fue sólo un corte!

—¡Al comienzo! ¡Sólo al comienzo! Pero lo viste, ¡no iba a dejar que…!

—¡Incluso si me maldecía más, un crucio es mejor que un Avada!

—¡Yo no lancé el Avada, Albus! —Gellert le apretaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que empezaba a lastimarlo, pero era lo único que mantenía a Albus centrado, atento, escuchando la desesperación en su voz—. Sabes perfectamente que podría haberlo hecho, ¡pero era tu hermano! ¿Y si le daba? ¡Ibas a odiarme! ¡No te lo dije en la mañana para evitar que me odiaras, no hubiese hecho algo así para que me odiases entonces!

A medida que lo oía, Albus paraba de pelear y comenzaba a lloriquear casi en silencio.

—Lo sé —Su voz perdió fuerza y se rompió—, lo sé- fui yo- fui- fui yo…

Quería asustarlo. _Sólo_ asustarlo. Apuntó mal a propósito, el rayo verde golpeó la pared detrás de Aberforth.

Ya lo recordaba.

Su hermano enfureció tanto que le regresó un Avada. Ningún escudo frenaba esa maldición, y si se movía, temía que alcanzase a Gellert por error.

Así que lanzó un Avada de nuevo. Las maldiciones colisionaron en el aire y se desviaron. Una iba hacia Gellert y rebotó.

Tendría que haber sido de Albus. La suya era la que rebotaría en el campo del Pacto de Gellert, la de Aberforth no. Mientras la maldición de su hermano golpeaba una pared, la suya le dio a Ariana en el pecho.

La mató.

Fue él quien la mató.

No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Su llanto ya no se escuchaba, aunque las lágrimas fluían sin cesar. Gellert lo tenía atrapado entre los brazos. Lo estrechaba como si creyese que Albus podía desmoronarse en pedazos al ser liberado.

—Vámonos —Gellert suavizó su voz—, fue un accidente, Albus. Tú nunca le habrías hecho daño…

_No_ , pensó. _No era verdad._

No la fue a ver después de la crisis. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho?

No estuvo pendiente de ella.

No la cuidó.

No supo hacerlo.

_Y estaba muerta._

—Vámonos —Gellert insistía, en un susurro—, si no nos vamos ahora…

De algún modo, había conseguido llevarlo hasta la ventana rota. Gellert se apartó y se sujetó del marco, después de apartar los cristales con un barrido de magia. Sostenía una de las manos de Albus.

Irse.

_Escapar_.

¿No había pensado, al comienzo el verano, que se habría ido, de no ser por Aberforth y Ariana?

Sólo allí, parado frente a su ventana y Gellert, se percató de lo egoísta que era. Aberforth tenía razón.

Gellert tiró de su mano, pero él no se movió.

—Tenemos que irnos, Albus…

Albus negó y apretó los labios para contener un sollozo.

—La maté —repitió, con un hilo de voz.

—Fue un accidente —espetó Gellert—, y ahora van a venir por ti. ¿No eres tú el que decía que no se puede confiar en el Wizengamot? ¿No eres tú el que decía que sus veredictos no son fiables, y que siempre le hacen a los magos lo que le hicieron a tu padre? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que harán contigo, y cuando Aberforth hable en tu contra, serás considerado un criminal!

—¡Porque eso es lo que soy!

—¡Fue un accidente, Albus!

—¡La maté! ¡No matas a alguien por accidente!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Sucedió hoy, y ahora tenemos que irnos-

Volvió a jalarlo y él mantuvo sus pies clavados en el suelo. La exasperación de Gellert iba en aumento y la fuerza con que agarraba su mano lo demostraba. Sin embargo, su voz fue fría.

—Vámonos, Albus.

—Todavía está Aberforth-

—¡Aberforth te cortaría la cabeza si supiese cuál maldición es la que lo hace! —estalló Gellert—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentarte a esperar que te acuse con el tribunal de magos y te encierren?

La idea le produjo un escalofrío, y por un instante, estuvo a punto de marcharse con él para evitar ese destino.

Luego recordó la expresión sin vida de Ariana.

Si alguien más hubiese hecho eso, no podría haberse quedado tranquilo hasta que estuviese preso. O muerto.

Ante su falta de respuesta, de pronto, Gellert lo soltó.

—¿Así que prefieres Azkaban que venir conmigo?

Albus se talló el rostro, intentando borrar los rastros de lágrimas.

—Cuando sepan que fui yo-

—No lo sabrán —Gellert parecía determinado—, nadie lo sabrá. Jamás hablaremos de esto, y si alguien sospecha, será mi culpa. Ya me han acusado de varios cargos en Bulgaria, el asesinato sólo sería el siguiente paso, bastará con que no lo niegue-

—¡No fuiste tú!

—¡Diré que lo fui, si es lo que hace falta para que vengas conmigo, Albus!

Por un instante, se quedaron de ese modo, mirándose, con la respiración agitada. Ojos desesperados y enloquecidos contra unos todavía llorosos y heridos.

—Pero no fuiste tú —insistió Albus, más bajo.

Una emoción oscura y desagradable cruzó el rostro de Gellert.

—Si no quieres venir conmigo, sólo dilo claramente y para de buscar excusas, Dumbledore.

—No son excusas, ¡Ariana está muerta y es mi culpa!

—¡Quizás eso era lo que tenía que pasar!

Albus levantó el brazo sin pensar. Y se detuvo. Su mano a punto de estamparse contra la mejilla de Gellert, este viéndolo con un claro reto a que lo lastimase grabado en los ojos.

—Está muerta —murmuró—. No puede ser bueno que esté muerta, Gellert. No puede ser bueno que haya matado a mi hermana.

Dejó caer su mano, sin tocarlo. Palpó su ropa todavía cubierta de suciedad y sangre, extrajo el recipiente del Pacto, y se lo arrojó. Gellert lo atrapó en el aire, lo examinó con una expresión en blanco, y lo guardó.

—¿Quieres tu varita de vuelta?

Gellert negó.

—Me la puedes regresar cuando nos volvamos a ver —Subió una pierna al marco de la ventana rota y se detuvo. Lo miró por encima del hombro, e intentó una última vez—. Quiero que vengas conmigo, Albus. Nuestros planes siguen en pie.

Albus mantuvo la boca cerrada y las manos en puños. Si hablaba, diría una tontería. Si lo hacía, le daría una oportunidad. Se iría con él, y eso sería como traicionar a Ariana y lo único que ella hubiese querido: que no los dejase. Ahora sólo podía quedarse con Aberforth.

Gellert parecía listo para lanzar una maldición a cualquier otra persona que se encontrase en su camino. La magia sin varita en su mano astilló más el marco de la ventana de la que se sostenía.

—Un día —La sonrisa que le enseñó fue fría, vacía—, te vas a arrepentir de esto, Albus. Lo sabes en el fondo; te gusta incluso más que a mí lanzarte al abismo. No resistirás esto.

Pasó la otra pierna por encima del marco de la ventana. Sus últimas palabras fueron dándole la espalda.

—Cuando eso suceda, vuelve a mí y te recibiré como mi compañero.

Gellert desapareció en medio de la noche.

Y el corazón de Albus terminó de romperse.

— _0_ —

También llovía cuando enterraron a Ariana Dumbledore. Aberforth lo derribó de un golpe y lo dejó allí, en el barro, junto a la tumba, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con las manos.

De repente, una sombrilla se extendió sobre su cabeza. Albus contuvo la sangre de su nariz con un murmullo y levantó la mirada.

Elphias lucía serio y su cuerpo se mojaba con la lluvia al sostener el paraguas para cubrir a Albus.

Esa escena le resultó inmensamente familiar.

Albus apenas tenía voz, le dolía la cabeza, ahora había sido herido y su nariz estaba rota. Sólo necesitaba contra quién desquitarse, y de repente, en su mente se formó el pensamiento de que si Elphias no se hubiese ido sin él, aquello habría sido diferente.

Podría haberlo esperado. Estarían partiendo la próxima semana y Ariana estaría viva.

Era una idea irracional, pero no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse. Sin un solo movimiento, quemó el paraguas de Elphias en su mano. Se levantó mientras él todavía preguntaba sobre su magia sin varita, y lo dejó allí.

Bathilda Bagshot lo esperaba afuera del cementerio. Albus abrió la boca, preparado para mandarla bien lejos en medio de su torbellino de furia y arrepentimiento, y no pudo hacerlo.

Por un segundo, de pie bajo la lluvia, por encima de su hombro y al otro lado de la calle, le pareció ver a Gellert. Cuando parpadeó, ya no estaba, pero Albus sabía lo que creía haber encontrado, y el dolor superó al resto de sus emociones.

Bathilda lo cubrió con su paraguas y lo rodeó con un brazo, pensando que estaba abatido por la muerte de su hermana. Y lo estaba, pero también, por un segundo, se había preguntado sino hubiese sido mejor aceptar irse con él.

El sueño del verano de 1899, al fin, había acabado.


	3. 1901-1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Canon? ¿Me recuerdan qué es eso? El canon se lo comió Fawkes a partir de este punto.
> 
> No me metí en la trama de las películas, sólo formé una línea paralela. Que el desastre de AFYDE sea resuelto por sus guionistas; de otro modo, harían falta como treinta capítulos sólo para encontrarle sentido.

_**1901** _

Desde que se instaló allí, comenzaron a llegar las cartas. Pliegues de pergamino sin una sola arruga ni un rastro de tinta, a excepción de la palabra en la esquina inferior. _Wulfric_. Cada vez que los ojos de Albus se posaban ahí, aparecía el verdadero contenido, oculto bajo complejos encantamientos que mantendrían el secreto sólo para ellos.

" _Entre la espesura de bayas y las islas de juncos, como a través de un mundo que sólo fuera cielo, oh, firmamento invertido, la barca de nuestro amor se deslizaba. Brillantes como el día eran tus ojos, radiante fluía la corriente y era radiante el vasto y eterno cielo._

_Cuando murió la gloria en el dorado crepúsculo, resplandeciente ascendió la luna, y llenos de flores al hogar regresamos. Radiantes fueron tus ojos esa noche, habíamos vivido, oh, amor mío, habíamos amado._

_Ahora el hielo envuelve nuestro río, con su blancura cubre la nieve nuestra isla, y junto a la lumbre invernal Joan y Darby dormitan y sueñan. Sin embargo, en el sueño, fluye el río y la barca del amor aún se desliza._

_Escucha el sonido del remo al cortar sus aguas. Y en las tardes de invierno cuando la fantasía sueña en el crepitar de la chimenea, en sus oídos de viejos enamorados el río de su amor canta en los juncos._

_Oh, amor mío, amemos el pasado pues algún día fuimos felices, y algún día nos amamos._

_¿No es cierto?_

_Felicidades por el puesto, profesor Dumbie"_

Albus apretó los labios, ignoró el pinchazo en su pecho, y empujó la carta al fondo del cajón bajo su escritorio.

La siguiente llegó un par de días después.

" _Mis sedas y mi fino atuendo,_

_mis sonrisas y mi aspecto lánguido_

_el amor se lleva,_

_y el lúgubre y flaco desaliento_

_me trae tejos para adornar mi tumba:_

_tal es el fin que hallan los verdaderos enamorados._

_Su rostro es bello como el cielo_

_al abrirse los briosos capullos._

_Ah, ¿por qué le fue dado_

_un corazón que es helado invierno?_

_Su pecho es la venerada tumba del amor de todos,_

_a la que acuden los peregrinos de la pasión._

_Traedme pala y hacha:_

_traed mi mortaja._

_Cuando haya cavado mi fosa_

_dejad que azoten los vientos y las tempestades;_

_en la tierra yaceré, frío como la arcilla._

_¡El verdadero amor pasa!_

_¡Y Albus no se digna a dar una respuesta!"_

Albus meneó la cabeza y envió la carta al cajón, junto a la otra.

Pero no se detuvieron.

" _Bebe por mí sólo con tus ojos,_

_y yo brindaré con los míos;_

_o deja un beso en la copa_

_y no pediré vino._

_Sed que del alma es toda la alegría,_

_exige que el licor sea divino,_

_y ni el néctar más puro de los dioses_

_hoy lo cambiaría, Albus, por tu vino._

_Tarde envié la rosada guirnalda,_

_no sólo para honrarte_

_sino para darle la esperanza_

_de que nunca se habrá de marchitar._

_Más sobre ella apenas respiraste_

_y la enviaste de nuevo hacia mí;_

_desde entonces crece y huele, lo juro,_

_no a sí misma, sino a ti._

_Sé perfectamente que las otras cartas están guardadas, Wulfric."_

" _Todas las cosas feas y rotas, todas las cosas gastadas y viejas,_

_el llanto de un niño junto al camino, el crujido de una carreta cargada,_

_los pasos duros del arador sobre el moho invernal,_

_dañan tu imagen que hace brotar una rosa en el fondo de mi corazón._

_El mal de las cosas informes es un mal demasiado grande para ser dicho;_

_anhelo crearlas de nuevo y sentarme lejos en una colina verde,_

_con la tierra y el cielo y el agua, vueltos a hacer, como un cofre de oro_

_para tu imagen en mis sueños, que hace brotar una rosa en el fondo de mi corazón."_

A veces, Albus suspiraba y la dureza en su rostro disminuía. Otras veces, alguien entraba a su oficina y lo encontraba viendo fijamente un pergamino, que acariciaba en los bordes con los dedos. Era una escena lamentable.

Las cartas llegaban de forma regular, mezcladas en su correo, sin destinatario ni remitente alguno, en sobres oscuros. Con el paso de los días, Albus se percató de que algunas letras en los poemas eran más gruesas, o que la pluma ejerció más presión en ellas.

Y entendió.

" _En el clima salvaje de otoño, cuando la lluvia flotaba sobre el mar,_

_y las ramas sollozaban juntas, la_ _**M** _ _uerte vino y me susurró:_

_"He venido a llevarme esas g_ _**o** _ _tas rojas que sangran de tu corazó_ _**n** _ _;_

_así como l_ _**a** _ _tormenta quiebra la rosa, tu amor será quebrado por mí"_

_murmuró la Muerte_ _**c** _ _erca de aquí._

_En el clima salvaje de_ _**o** _ _toño una espada de horror se deslizó de su vaina;_

_mientras las ramas sollozaban juntas, he luchado con la Muerte,_

_y la vencí con la fe, la vencí por el convencimiento_

_de que el aire de verano es dulce con la fragancia de la rosa._

_Entonces me incorporé, desafiante, mientras la lluvia estaba en su éxtasis,_

_y dije queda y sin lágrimas: "Cuando mi fosa hayas construido,_

_estas gotas rojas de mi corazón serán tuyas;_

_pero así como la rosa quiere siempre ser flor,_

_mi amor seguirá siendo amor aún en la tumba"_

_Nuestro amor no nos pertenece, al fin y al cabo, Albus."_

Mónaco. Albus unió las letras con más tinta un par de veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado. _Mónaco. Mónaco, Mónaco, Mónaco._

Ese idiota. Tantas precauciones, hacer aparecer la carta, colarla entre las demás, que sólo él pudiese leerla.

Todo era para decirle dónde estaba.

_Cuando eso suceda, vuelve a mí y te recibiré como mi compañero._

Albus continuó guardando las cartas y estas siguieron llegando entre su correo.

" _El pecado era mío; yo no lo entendía,_

_**a** _ _hora en su cueva yace la melodía,_

_a salvo donde en vano agita la marea_

_**l** _ _os inquietos y escasos remolinos._

_Y_ _**e** _ _n el hueco marchito de esta tierra_

_el verano ha cavado tan profundo su tu_ _**m** _ _ba,_

_que_ _**a** _ _penas los sauces plomizos pueden desear_

_un dorado capullo en manos del i_ _**n** _ _vierno._

_¿Pero qu_ _**i** _ _én es aquel que viene por la costa?_

_(No,_ _**a** _ _mor, mira hacia allí y maravíllate)_

_¿Quién es este que llega con prendas teñidas del sur?_

_Es tu nuevo Señor, y él habrá de besar_

_las encadenadas rosas de tus labios;_

_yo te adoraré en mi llanto, como lo hice antes."_

" _¡Yo no te amo!_

_¡No! ¡No te amo!_

_**S** _ _in embargo, soy tristeza cuando estás ausente;_

_y hasta envidio que sobre ti yazga el cielo ardiente;_

_cuyas tranquilas estrellas p_ _**u** _ _eden alegrarse al verte._

_¡Yo no te amo! Y no sé por qué,_

_pero todo lo que haces me parece bien,_

_y a menudo en mi soledad observo_

_que aquellos a qu_ _**i** _ _enes amo no son como tú._

_¡Yo no te amo! Sin embargo, cuando te vas_

_odio el sonido (aunque los que hablen me sean queridos)_

_que quiebra el prolongado eco de tu vo_ _**z** _ _,_

_flotando en círculos sobre mis oídos._

_¡Yo no te amo! Sin embargo, tu mirad_ _**a** _ _cautivante,_

_con su profundo, brillante y expresivo azul,_

_se planta entre la medianoche y yo,_

_más intensa que cualquiera que haya conocido._

_¡Yo sé que no te amo! Y que otros rasgarán_

_la confianza de mi corazón sincero,_

_apenas percibo sus figuras en el futuro,_

_pues mis ojos están vueltos hacia atrás."_

Durante un par de años, funcionó de ese modo. Albus guardaba cartas con poemas y mensajes ocultos, mientras la edición de _El Profeta_ sobre su escritorio le advertía de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Cómo comparar a aquel que escribía en esos pergaminos hechizados, con el que estaba reuniendo una horda de magos para acabar con el orden de su mundo?

Eran la misma persona, por supuesto. Por eso, Albus volvía a suspirar al recibir una carta, negaba, y la guardaba, sin darle respuesta.

Y así continuaron, hasta una noche de 1903, en que tenía una pila de ensayos de características de los hombres lobos que debían ser corregidos, y un sobre oscuro a un lado. Acostumbrado a esto, se tomó un momento para abrirlo primero.

" _El mar gris y la extensa tierra negra;_

_y la dorada media luna flotando bajo,_

_y las tímidas y asustadas olas que saltan_

_dormidas en ardientes círculos;_

_mientras gano la costa en la ansiosa proa,_

_que sólo apaga su vigor en la arena fangosa._

_Entonces surge una milla de perfumadas playas;_

_tres campos a la cruz de una granja aparecen;_

_un golpe en el cristal; un rasguño agudo y rápido,_

_las chispas azules de una lámpara que se enciende,_

_y una voz, aún más silenciosa, con sus alegrías y miedos,_

_que los dos corazones que se agitan en la noche._

_¿Cómo se llama la pieza, Wulfric?_

_Dilo en voz alta para mí."_

Albus no lo consideró, sólo soltó las palabras. Conocía ese poema.

—Encuentro nocturno.

Lo percibió. No fue tan diferente de un hechizo puesto en su oficina, una barrera que caía sobre él. De pronto, el aire era espeso, su mente algodonada.

—De Browning. Siempre te gustó que te recitase a Browning, menos que Wilde y Yeats, pero definitivamente más que Blake.

El pergamino se resbaló entre sus dedos y él giró la cabeza, despacio. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado.

Gellert caminó desde la ventana detrás de su escritorio, con soltura, despreocupado. Su figura atravesó la mesa, pero ocupó el asiento frente al de Albus, como si en verdad estuviese presente allí y fuese corpóreo de algún modo.

Lucía ligeramente traslúcido, pero seguía siendo él. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier sitio.

—Te cortaste el cabello —musitó, sin apartar los ojos de su cabeza. No más mechones rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros, sólo algunos enroscados detrás de sus orejas.

Gellert apoyó el codo fantasmal en el reposabrazos del asiento y jugó con su cabello un momento.

—Una persona especialmente idiota me jaló el cabello a mitad de un duelo, ¿puedes creerlo?

La situación era surrealista. El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts, en su oficina, hablando con un mago oscuro en rápido ascenso, con varios crímenes comprobados. ¡Y hablaban sobre su cabello, por amor a Merlín!

—Supongo que te desquitaste.

—Por supuesto —La sonrisa de Gellert se torcía de nuevo.

Albus se obligó a apartar la mirada y se fijó en su edición de _El Profeta._ Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo estos días, Gellert?

—Siguiendo nuestros planes —Gellert agitó una mano en el aire—, un poco de caos por aquí, algo más de desorden por allá. Hay mucha gente que está de acuerdo con nosotros, ¿sabes?

_Nosotros_ , repitió dentro de su cabeza. Albus bufó.

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—Unos dos, tres daños colaterales…—Gellert fingió considerarlo.

—El periódico dice que hubo más de veinte bajas en el último ataque de tus amigos, Gellert.

—Entonces tal vez fueron veinte —admitió, lentamente, mirándolo de reojo.

Albus se puso de pie deprisa, con tal brusquedad que su silla se habría echado hacia atrás, si todavía estuviese en el "plano físico" y no dentro de algún extraño mundo onírico creado por Gellert.

—No tengo conversaciones con asesinos.

Gellert se reclinó en el respaldar de su asiento, cruzado de brazos. Aunque se limitó a regresarle la mirada por unos segundos, Albus notó ese destello malicioso en sus ojos. Ese comentario de "qué irónico" jamás pronunciado.

—No los conocías.

—¿Crees que eso justifica haberlos matado? —espetó Albus, entre dientes.

—No fue por mi varita que murieron, algunas maldiciones desviadas, un par de seguidores muy locos…los daños colaterales existen, Brian. No todo puede ser culpa mía. Si crees que puedo matar a veinte magos adultos, al mismo tiempo que dirijo un grupo de seguidores dentro de un edificio gubernamental mágico, y evito que me maldigan, quizás tu estima hacia mí es más alta de lo que pensaba…

—Las maldiciones lanzadas por tus seguidores —gruñó Albus, recargándose en su escritorio, como si aún pudiese hacerlo—, los seguidores locos de tus ideas y planes. ¿Cómo puedes quitarte la responsabilidad por lo que pase?

—Yo no los he obligado a nada —Al mostrarle las palmas vacías, Gellert casi lucía como la imagen misma de la inocencia. Sólo que sus ojos estaban muy oscuros—, no he utilizado ni un solo Imperio, querido Albus. Dile a las personas que pueden parar de obedecer las reglas que consideran absurdas, y verás cómo ellas hacen el resto por su cuenta; es la naturaleza humana.

Albus apretó la mandíbula un momento.

—¿Qué edad tenían? ¿La tuya? ¿La de Aberforth? ¿La de Ariana? —La voz se le quebró al decir el nombre de su hermana—. ¿Sabes si alguno de los magos que tu grupo mató tenía hijos? ¿Sabes si hiciste que alguien fuese huérfano, igual que tú y yo?

—Se les dio la opción de rendirse —replicó Gellert, con calma—, entregarme sus varitas y escuchar. No irrumpí sobre un dragón y empecé a destruir cuánto veía, Albus.

Albus apuntó el periódico.

—¡Dicen que…!

—¡¿A quién le vas a creer?! —Gellert estalló, poniéndose de pie también—. ¿A unos redactores que no conoces, o a mí? ¿Tengo que recordarte que esos periodistas en los que tanto confías son los que dijeron que tu padre era un criminal irremediable, y que tu hermana estaba loca?

—¡No hables de ellos!

—¡Voy a hablar de lo que me dé la gana! —El mundo onírico que los rodeaba se estremeció, pero Gellert se llevó una mano al rostro, cubrió su ojo que debería ser azul y estaba demasiado oscuro, y exhaló—. Si te digo tres personas, es porque _yo_ sólo ataqué a tres. Si te digo que les di la opción de rendirse, es porque lo hice. Aunque te sorprenda ahora, soy sólo una persona, no la gran mancha de maldad en el mundo que algunos ancianos magos intentan vender.

Albus se sintió un poco culpable, viéndolo así, cubriéndose a medias el rostro, con la mirada en el suelo y la barrera que los rodeaba regresando a su lugar. A mayor distancia, mayor era la cantidad de magia que necesitaría para hacer algo así. Era demasiado esfuerzo sólo para ir a discutir con él.

—Matar personas no estaba en nuestros planes —recordó, en voz más baja—. Detén esto ahora, Gellert.

Gellert chasqueó la lengua.

—¡No puedes pedirme eso! Ellos no escuchan, lo estoy haciendo por su bien, para que sean libres y no tengan que esconderse, y aun así, se atreven a pelear con nosotros-

—¡Puedes buscar otra solución! —insistió Albus—. Desmáyalos y haz lo que debas hacer, átalos por un tiempo, enciérralos si presentan mucha resistencia. ¿Sabes qué les pasa a los magos que asesinan? Tu alma podría-

Gellert resopló, apartó la mano de su rostro cuando su ojo azul volvió a la normalidad, y se echó el cabello para atrás. Lucía como si no hubiese estado a punto de entrar en una discusión segundos atrás.

—Si mi alma se rompe —Le enseñó una sonrisa siniestra—, tú sólo tendrías que recolectar los pedazos por mí.

—No es gracioso —Albus le frunció el ceño—, no quiero verte así. Hay ciertos tipos de magia oscura que consumen el cuerpo, Gellert, y si tú decides usarlos-

—Suenas como un verdadero profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus —opinó Gellert, de mala gana.

—¡No te estoy diciendo que pares de usar magia! Entiendo tu forma de pensar, Gellert, tu magia eres tú y viceversa, está bien. Lo único…—Inhaló profundo y dejó caer los hombros—. Lo único que digo es que debes tener cuidado. Y preferiría que no me hagas querer a un asesino, porque no sé si puedo soportar unas emociones tan contradictorias sin que duela.

La expresión de leve irritación de Gellert cambió cuando escuchó el término dolor en su respuesta. Desvió la mirada y se masajeó el lado de la cabeza en que estaba su ojo azul.

—Los encerraré, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito reunir más seguidores y asesinar no le da una buena imagen a nadie- ya deja de mirarme así, Albus —bufó—. No habrías llegado al punto de sentirte mal por mí, si hubieses venido conmigo cuando te lo pedí.

—¿Cuál habría sido la diferencia?

Gellert le contestó con los ojos puestos en los suyos, directo y honesto.

—Estando de mi lado, si tú decías "no", era "no", y ellos vivirían. Me estás pidiendo que los encierre, y eso haré. ¿Todavía preguntas por la diferencia?

Albus había olvidado lo fácil que podía avergonzarse bajo esa mirada intensa y fija.

—Lo hago por tu bien, Gellert.

—Yo lo hago porque lo dices tú —respondió él, desdeñoso—. Si vinieses ahora, definitivamente podrías contenerme si pierdo la cabeza.

Irse con él. De nuevo esa propuesta.

Dejar su puesto en Hogwarts. Dejar su vida. ¿Qué pensarían de Albus Dumbledore, que escribía artículos de magia para revistas locales, y les enseñaba a niños de once años cómo ejecutar un _protego_ , si escapaba una noche y se encontraba con Gellert Grindelwald?

—¿Ya no te gustan nuestros planes? —inquirió Gellert, tras un rato de silencio.

Eliminar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Ser libres.

_Y no más Ariana._ Ninguna niña sería Ariana nunca más.

Todavía lo deseaba tanto. Puede que incluso más que antes.

—No me gustan los métodos que estás usando —aclaró Albus, despacio.

Gellert pareció irritado, pero se cruzó de brazos y no discutió con él. Albus al fin suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener este hechizo para que nos veamos?

—Si nadie entra a mi cuarto a molestar —masculló Gellert, sin verlo—, algunas horas.

—¿No te cansa demasiado?

—¿Qué importa? —Gellert rodó los ojos—. Ni siquiera era seguro que fueses a decir el código en voz alta para enlazar nuestras mentes.

Albus pensó en el "mago oscuro y rebelde en ascenso" Gellert Grindelwald encerrándose en su cuarto, gritando que no fuesen a molestarlo, y esperando que él dijese dos palabras. Esperando, esperando, sin ninguna certeza de que fuese a hacerlo.

Y una emoción cálida barrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir idiota, porque debería continuar peleándose con él hasta que entrase en razón del todo.

—Tengo caramelos de limón en mi escritorio —mencionó, vacilante—, lástima que no los puedas comer.

Una leve luz se encendió en los ojos de Gellert al oírlo.

—Bueno, yo conseguí unas grageas en Mónaco que…

Gellert se marchó cuando el mundo onírico vaciló a causa de su cansancio mágico. Albus prometió darle una respuesta a su siguiente carta, mientras se comportase.

Y ambos lo cumplieron.

Durante un período de diez años, Gellert acumuló seguidores y los incidentes se mantuvieron al mínimo. Las cartas de _Narciso_ se colaban en su oficina de forma regular, y _Wulfric_ siempre respondía. Las visiones oníricas se convirtieron en largas conversaciones en la habitación de Albus, mientras él comía caramelos de limón, y Gellert presumía sin parar de la Varita de Saúco en su mano, de su última pista del paradero de la piedra de la resurrección, de un gran mago que se unió a su causa.

En esos momentos, Albus no se sentía muy diferente de ese adolescente idealista y enamorado del verano de 1899.

Lamentablemente, tampoco actuó distinto.

Un día, una edición de _El Profeta_ llegó a sus manos con la noticia de una masacre en masa llevada a cabo por los seguidores de Grindelwald. "Por el bien común" declaraban.

Cuando se encontraron en la visión mágica, Albus apuntó el periódico en su escritorio.

—No hablo con asesinos —espetó, con voz fría.

Ya no era un niño que pudiese ser engañado con promesas y falsas palabras.

Las discusiones comenzaron a partir de ese momento.

—Me salí _un poco_ de control…

—¿Un poco, Gellert? Salirte un poco de control sería un crucio a alguien que te haya lanzado una maldición, ¡más de cien personas! ¡Son unos asesinos! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—¡Intento liberar a los magos, Albus!

—¿Matándolos? ¡No te quedarán magos a los que liberar una vez que hayas terminado!

Ambos, exhaustos, separados por una gran distancia y todavía inmaduros, estallaban cuando se enfrentaban, y el corazón de Albus se rompía un poco más.

Siempre acababan del mismo modo.

—Dijiste que sólo los encerrarías en Nurmengard, si se oponían…

—¡Eso es lo que suelo hacer! Si tanto quieres controlar lo que hago, ven conmigo de una vez.

—¡No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, mientras te comportes de esta manera, Gellert! —Albus ponía fin a la discusión de esa forma. Y Gellert se desvanecía, rojo de ira, con ojos oscuros, y en el límite de su inexistente paciencia.

Poco después de una discusión que le sacó un par de lágrimas y puso a Gellert en un estado de aturdimiento absoluto, llegó otra carta encriptada.

" _Desearía hablar con el espíritu_

_de algún_ _**a** _ _ntiguo amante,_

_muerto antes de que el dios del amor naciera;_

_imposible creer que quien más amara entonces_

_se rebajara a a_ _**m** _ _ar a quien lo despreciaba._

_Pero desde aquella época, el dios_

_ha inventado un destino, y esa doble naturaleza,_

_la costumbre, lo permite:_

_que yo d_ _**e** _ _ba amar a quien no me ama._

_Es evidente que quienes lo hicieron dios_

_no tenían esa intención,_

_ni él en su juventud la hab_ _**r** _ _á practicado._

_Cuando una llama similar inflamaba dos corazones,_

_su oficio era reunir, piadosamente, dos razones._

_La correspondencia era su único dominio;_

_ya no es amor_

_cuando no amo a qu_ _**i** _ _en me ama._

_Pero todos los dioses modernos_

_buscan extender sus vastas pretensiones_

_y_ _**c** _ _ompararse con Júpiter._

_Furias, licencias, epístolas, elogios,_

_aquel es el séquito del dios del amor._

_Oh, si esta tiranía nos despertara_

_y priváramos a este niño de su divinidad,_

_ya no podría amar a quien no me am_ _**a** _ _._

_Rebelde y ateo, ¿por qué susurro,_

_como si ya sufriera los castigos del amor?_

_Él podría condenarme a no amar,_

_o ensayar un castigo peor;_

_que él a su vez me amara,_

_sería del todo insoportable_

_porque la falsedad es peor que el odio,_

_y falsedad sería si el que yo amo me amara"_

_América._ Gellert había abandonado Europa.

Temiendo lo que pudiese suceder con él, o con sus seguidores, después del estado en que lo encontró la última vez, Albus buscó papel y tinta, y comenzó a escribir un par de cartas y mover conexiones.

No se atrevía a seguirlo a otro continente, pero seguro encontraría a alguien que pudiese hacerlo en su lugar.

**1927**

Albus estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, en el dormitorio de profesores de Hogwarts. El recipiente del Pacto de Sangre descansaba en su mano derecha. La izquierda sostenía una carta.

Dijo en voz alta el nombre del poema de esa noche y aguardó a que el mundo a su alrededor oscilase, convertido en una visión de ensueño.

La magia oscura ya había causado estragos en Gellert. Su postura, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos. A Albus le preocupaba enormemente que sus ojos se oscureciesen con tanta facilidad las últimas veces que pudo verlo de cerca.

Luego de varios años de idas y venidas, argumentos y estallidos, ambos permanecieron sentados, en silencio, durante un rato. Gellert tenía los brazos cruzados. Albus apretaba el recipiente del Pacto en su mano, lo soltaba, lo volvía a apretar.

—Detente ahora —pidió, con un hilo de voz.

Gellert sólo observaba el recipiente en su mano.

—¿Lo destruirás? Sabes lo que pasará si lo haces.

El último duelo que tuvieron fue en el verano de 1899, una práctica. Ningún hechizo letal. Eran chicos jugando con magia y poniéndose a prueba.

Albus sostuvo el recipiente entre ambas manos.

—Ven conmigo, Albus —Lo sorprendió que Gellert se inclinase hacia adelante y no esperase una respuesta verbal.

—A estas alturas, no pararías incluso si voy contigo, ¿no es cierto?

Un ligero rastro de crueldad pasó por sus ojos, el azul seguía oscuro, pero al menos no negro. Gellert le enseñó una media sonrisa.

—Estoy tan cerca.

—Y has hecho tanto daño —recordó Albus, intentando permanecer como el razonable entre los dos.

—No a ti.

—¿Esperas que porque no me has lanzado una maldición, ignore que tienes un ejército de inferís, Gellert? —Albus se puso de pie y empezó a pasear dentro del sueño, desesperado por moverse, por actuar, por lo que fuese, ya que parecía imposible que él parase de contemplarlo con una sonrisa—. ¡Un obscurial, Gellert! Ni siquiera tú puedes controlar su poder, no me mientas, no insinúes que tienes un modo, porque eso no se puede. Nigromantes, cadáveres, los que te siguen están dementes. ¿Al menos recuerdas el número de veces que has matado? ¿Recordarías sus caras, o sus apellidos, o sus voces, o algo, o tu cerebro ya está tan consumido que sólo finges estar cuerdo?

—Estás cruzando la línea —advirtió Gellert, lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuál línea? —Albus se detuvo frente a él—. ¡La línea, si es que alguna vez hubo una, la cruzaste tú hace mucho tiempo! ¡La cruzaste cuando le lanzaste una maldición a Aberforth! ¡La cruzaste cuando murió Ariana!

Su voz se quebraba al subir de volumen. Gellert se puso de pie. Tenían casi la misma estatura, y su aura le hacía olvidar que estaba sólo ante una imagen en su mente, un producto de la magia, y que el verdadero estaba en algún refugio.

—¿Vas a culparme de eso? —Gellert avanzó un paso y él retrocedió la misma distancia—. Pobre Albus, pobre desdichado y solitario Albus. Su padre es un criminal, su madre muere a manos de su hermana, su hermana muere a manos de un amigo loco que luego se convierte en un terrible mago oscuro. Y Albus sólo sufre, y sufre, y sufre, se lamenta, y es el señor "jamás he hecho algo malo en toda mi vida", ¿no es verdad? "Envío a uno de mis ex estudiantes a enfrentarse a alguien claramente superior en fuerza, habilidad y conocimientos, pero soy tan bueno, tan querido por la comunidad mágica, ¿cómo alguien va a dudar de mis decisiones morales?".

Albus apretó la mandíbula.

—Habla el que quería matar a Newt.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese Newt Scamander? —Gellert resopló. Sus ojos estaban muy, muy oscuros—. ¿La obediencia ciega? ¿La admiración que siente hacia ti? ¡Me has cambiado por un chiquillo, y esperas que no te diga nada al respecto! —Se rio—. Tonto Albus, Albus, Albus, mi querido Albus…¿qué haces rodeado de estas personas que ni siquiera saben cómo eres?

Mientras más se acercaba, más pánico sentía Albus. No porque lo fuese a lastimar, no porque sonase enojado.

Era lo que decía.

Él no quería escuchar eso.

—El Albus egoísta, el Albus caprichoso y terco. El Albus que se deslumbra ante la magia oscura y sabe cómo levantar un inferí, el Albus que no necesitaba varita y le lanzó un Avada a su propio hermano-

—¡Sólo quería asustarlo!

—¿Por qué lo escondes tanto? —gruñó Gellert—. ¡Usaste un Avada! ¡Te sentiste secretamente aliviado por no tener que cuidar de Ariana! ¡Enviaste a un chiquillo a buscarme, a hacer tu trabajo, sólo para no acercarte a mí y quitarme el recipiente con tus propias manos! ¿Por qué, Albus, por qué? ¡Temes encontrarte conmigo! Lo que te da miedo, lo que realmente te asusta y no te deja dormir por las noches, es el hecho de que yo te recuerdo a ese Albus, al Albus que tú niegas y que esas estúpidas personas no conocen, ¡al que podría haber sido un Señor de la Muerte! ¡Al que anhela serlo! Ese Albus cansado del mundo que guarda mis cartas en lugar de quemarlas, y que ha querido venir conmigo todo este tiempo…

—¡Cállate!

—¡Porque sabes que nadie más te entiende! —Gellert cubrió el sonido de la voz de Albus al alzar la suya—. ¿Crees que Aberforth aceptará que el Avada fue para asustarlo? ¿Crees que tu querido Elphias no te vería con horror si supiese que deseabas no tener la responsabilidad de tus hermanos? ¿Crees que ese chiquillo que tanto cuidas te miraría con el mismo respeto si supiese que tú apoyas mi causa, que prefieres que los magos se muestren, que…?

—Basta, Gellert.

—¡No me voy a detener! —El mundo onírico osciló en torno a ellos. Albus ya estaba pegado a la pared del cuarto y temía atravesarla si seguía huyendo con ese cuerpo espectral—. Y tú deberías dejar de hacerlo; para de contenerte, para de torturarte de este modo, y vuelve a mí. Aún recuerdas lo que se siente la magia libre. Lo recuerdas todos los días. No eres muy diferente de un pájaro que se escapó un día de su jaula, y desde que regresó, fantasea con volver a estar en el cielo abierto, con sentir el viento contra el cuerpo, sabiendo que su jaula se quedó pequeña, y que la odia. Odias esto, Albus. No me odias a mí, ni lo que hago, ¡te odias a ti mismo por desear venir conmigo, estar a mi lado, y pensar al mismo tiempo que no puede ser lo correcto!

Gellert tenía la respiración agitada luego de la acusación. Los ojos de Albus estaban fijos en el suelo.

Lo sabía. Si hubiese ido por el recipiente, no habría sido capaz de quitárselo. De volver.

Se hubiese quedado con él.

_Quería_ quedarse con él.

¿Qué clase de persona horrible era?

—Conmigo no hay jaulas de oro, ni mentiras —Gellert habló más bajo, casi sin aliento—. Harás lo que quieras. Haremos lo que quieras. La Varita de Saúco te está esperando, era nuestro acuerdo, ¿no? Ven y destruye, daña, o arregla. Deja de fingir. Te sentaré en un trono cuando los magos sean libres y habrá una corona sobre tu cabeza, y eso, en el fondo, es lo que más deseas.

Albus comenzó a negar con la cabeza, de forma errática. Las palabras no le salían, no podía encontrar su voz, y lo más preocupante: su voluntad estaba vacilando.

Lo que le prometía era ese sueño hermoso que tuvo en su adolescencia. Desenfrenado, lleno de magia. Libre. Era todo lo que quería.

Gellert representaba todo eso que anhelaba.

Pero también el desastre que acarreaba.

—Eres muy bueno para convencer —musitó, tras un rato de silencio. Al parpadear, las lágrimas al fin comenzaron a caer, y la expresión enfurecida de Gellert se contrajo—, lo sé, y aun así, yo siempre termino escuchándote.

—Esta será la última vez que te lo pida —Gellert continuó, despacio. Una luz iluminaba sus ojos—. Ven conmigo.

El "sí" estaba atorado en su garganta. Un "está bien, pero tienes que parar de…", un "iré, así que empieza a controlarte y no dejes que…".

Albus extendió una mano en su dirección, y lamentó no poder tocar su rostro, ya que era la "última vez". Esa idea le arrancó un sollozo. Gellert no tardó en entender por qué y apartarse, aunque en verdad no sería capaz de tocarlo.

—Está bien —La sonrisa que le mostró era tan encantadora como frenética. Enloquecida. Magia oscura parecía brotar de él incluso a través de la visión; en sus ojos, en su piel, su aura—, es inútil, Albus. Saltarás al abismo en cuanto yo lo haga. Por mucho que lo niegues, por mucho que lo escondas, no me vas a dejar caer solo.

Albus tragó en seco y no le contestó. Eso pareció acabar con su falsa actitud despreocupada.

—¡Estás tomando la decisión equivocada de nuevo y buscando tu propia infelicidad, Albus!

Albus aferró el recipiente del Pacto en su mano e intentó cubrirse los oídos lo mejor que pudo.

El mundo onírico se tambaleaba y la furia de Gellert crecía.

—Si no vuelves a mí, ¡quemaré este mundo hasta sus cimientos! ¡Arrasaré con todo, y te haré responsable por no venir a detenerme!

Albus apretó los párpados, y esperó.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, estaba sentado en su cama, con el recipiente en mano.

No hubo más cartas de _Narciso_ después de eso. En verdad fue la última vez.

— _0—_

Durante los siguientes años, Albus lidió con tres graves problemas prácticamente en secreto. Primero, romper el recipiente, lo que no era tan sencillo como tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo, o usar magia en el. Requirió de investigación, arduo trabajo, prueba y error, antes de acceder a su contenido, y luego invertir más tiempo en desecharlo de forma apropiada, para que los vestigios del Pacto no influyesen en ellos.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, más muertes se unían al conteo, más cadáveres ocupaban las filas de Grindelwald, y peor era su estado. Pero tenía razón en una cosa.

_Albus caería al abismo justo después de él._

Viendo que no era posible razonar con Gellert mientras estuviese consumido por el poder, la locura y la magia oscura, se dio a sí mismo la tarea de frenarlo. Acudió a Nicolás Flamel, e incluso a Bathilda Bagshot. Habló con cada gran mago que conocía, leyó cada artículo existente, y utilizó sus viejos manuscritos sobre los canales de la magia.

Entonces, una tarde, lo tuvo listo. El "regalo" de Gellert a Ariana llegó con varias décadas de demora, y lo recibiría otra persona.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba el último problema.

No se sentía capaz de pelear con Gellert. Podía compararse en fuerza, en habilidad, pero no se imaginaba lanzándole una maldición. Hiriéndolo. En cuanto Gellert comenzase a atraparlo con palabras, o él viese sangre en su ropa, entraría en pánico y pararía.

Así que, pensando en esto, el tiempo se alargó y se alargó, hasta ese fatídico día de 1945, en que uno de los profesores que trabajaba con Albus irrumpió en su oficina, con un periódico en mano y el rostro pálido.

Cincuenta y tres muertos. Casi cien heridos.

Dos escuadrones de Aurores de seis magos cada uno. El mayor tenía veintidós años.

Albus les dio clases a diez de ellos, desde primer a séptimo año.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a su oficina por el resto del día. Albus se sentó tras su escritorio, con los caramelos de limón al frente, y se quedó así, taciturno, recordando las caras de un grupo de niños de diecisiete años, felices, avisándole que entrarían a la Academia de Aurores. Que serían los mejores, los más fuertes, y acabarían con los magos oscuros para traer la paz.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, dejó que su magia fuese libre e hiciese lo que quisiera. La oficina estaba irreconocible cuando terminó.

En una esquina, tirada al suelo desde un cajón que salió volando, la vieja pieza de plata oscilaba su péndulo con rapidez. Lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, que Albus se rindió y la escondió para no sentirse culpable, pero en ese momento, la sostuvo, la levantó, y la observó con atención.

Escuchó su voz como si todavía estuviese atrapado en ese sueño de verano.

_Y si por alguna razón no puedes tocarlo, pero piensas fuertemente en llamarme, comenzará a moverse solo y más rápido._

Lo contempló durante un rato, en el más absoluto silencio. Luego comenzó a ordenar su oficina, sin varita.

En otra parte de Europa, Gellert se detenía a mitad de una explicación a sus seguidores, con los ojos puestos en una pieza de plata que siempre tenía cerca.

Se estaba moviendo por primera vez en más de treinta años.

— _0—_

La historia nunca ha sido precisa, ni los reporteros del mundo mágico los más fiables. Sí, había una gran cantidad de personas observando a la distancia. Sí, claro que quedaron asombradas.

Pero la versión de Albus sobre su "duelo" era mucho más simple.

Se pusieron uno frente al otro, se inclinaron, mantuvieron las varitas en sus manos, y se miraron a los ojos un instante. Albus hizo un gesto imperceptible hacia su "público".

A pesar de que los primeros hechizos de sus varitas parecían ser ataques, la magia libre de los dos se ocupó de crear una separación entre ambos y el resto del mundo. Entonces sólo quedaban ellos, atrapados en su "duelo". Los demás debían ver una increíble representación de un duelo entre un falso Albus y un falso Gellert.

Albus apuntó con la varita al Gellert real. Él le sonrió, guardó la Varita de Saúco, y puso las manos tras su cabeza.

—Siempre me gustaste mucho cuando estabas enojado —mencionó, divertido. Él le frunció el ceño.

—Es suficiente, Gellert.

—Si quisieras hacerme daño realmente, Albus, no estarían viendo ellos un duelo falso-

Su mano tembló, así que sostuvo la varita con más fuerza.

—Nunca he querido hacerte daño —aclaró Albus, entre dientes—, pero sí detenerte, y eso haré.

Gellert ladeó la cabeza y siguió sonriendo. A pesar de que tenía los ojos puestos en Albus, que uno todavía lucía azul, y que lo reconocía, él no estaba seguro de qué tanto de su actitud era "Gellert" y qué tanto "Grindelwald, Señor de la Muerte".

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Y así comenzó. Más que un duelo, se probaban. Gellert esquivaba echándose hacia un lado, le causaba pinchazos en las extremidades con movimientos de las manos, y cuando lograba enojarlo, daba un pisotón que partía la tierra debajo de Albus, haciéndolo trastabillar, caer o quedar atorado.

Albus utilizaba sólo _expelliarmus_ , _protego_ , y en una ocasión en que se lastimó la pierna e irritó, lo sacó despedido con un _desmayo_ que Gellert no previó.

Al levantarse, varios metros más allá, lo escuchó soltar una risa sin aliento.

—¡Por fin un hechizo decente para un duelo! Profesor Dumbledore, ya estaba dudando de sus facultades…

—¡Deja de jugar y entrégate, Gellert!

—Uhm, sí, yo creo que eso no pasará, mi amor…

En serio agradecía haber puesto la ilusión para su público, porque aquello era francamente ridículo. A medida que transcurría el tiempo y los hechizos eran cambiados por unos más complejos, el lugar se llenaba de plantas que sostenían los tobillos de Gellert, cadáveres que querían atrapar a Albus para quitarle la varita, hojas que empujaban, escombros que formaban barreras.

Se perseguían, huían del otro, esquivaban. Ni un rayo verde salió disparado ese día. Albus casi no podía diferenciar ese "duelo" de una pelea en clase con un estudiante de segundo año.

En algún punto, ya más cansados, sucios y con heridas menores, Gellert barrió el aire con una mano y desde el suelo brotó un fuego azul que se elevó dos metros.

Albus reconoció ese hechizo. Newt le habló de el, y además, Gellert lo había usado en otras ocasiones desde entonces.

Ahí, él también guardó la varita.

Caminó hacia la pared de fuego y la atravesó. Gellert, de pie en el interior de la barrera, lució sorprendido.

—No puedes- no deberías haber- ¡se supone que…que…!

Albus extendió una mano hacia él y lo sintió ponerse rígido bajo el contacto. Como sospechaba, su piel estaba helada. Una consecuencia más de la magia oscura consumiéndolo. Extrañaría a ese Gellert cálido en el que acurrucarse.

Sosteniendo su mejilla, por un instante, lo vio. En Nurmengard, tirado en el suelo, congelándose con una ropa arruinada, la mirada hacia arriba. Un mago le lanzaba un Avada.

Gellert tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados cuando regresaron en sí.

—Vine por ti —declaró Albus, soltándolo. Le tendió una mano—, ahora dame _mi_ varita.

Estaba tan aturdido que no evitó que Albus se la quitase con un _expelliarmus_. La Varita de Saúco era ligera y estaba cubierta de nudosidades. Aprendería a usarla.

—Aún puedo usar magia sin varita —advirtió Gellert, pero su voz era baja, temblorosa, y sonaba más como un pequeño niño que quería hacerse pasar por un adulto fuerte.

—Entonces úsala —Lo retó Albus, cansado de tanta persecución—, a ver, dáñame. Lánzame un crucio. ¡Lánzame un Avada, si te atreves, Gellert Grindelwald! ¡Adelante! ¡Inténtalo y veamos qué pasa! "Vivir y morir, bajo tu cuidado", ¿recuerdas eso? Sigue así y te aseguro que no será por mi varita que vas a morir, Gellert.

Gellert apretó las manos en puños. Luego saltó sobre él, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la túnica, en vez de golpearlo.

—¡No se supone que entraras, Albus! Si abandonas a alguien, ¡debes hacerlo bien! ¡No puedes pasar una barrera de lealtad, si siempre te negaste a venir conmigo! ¡Me dejaste! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a cruzar mi barrera…!

Albus le dio un manotazo a una de sus manos.

—¡Te soy más leal que la mayoría de tus seguidores, idiota! —espetó, ceñudo—. ¿Ellos dónde están? Huyendo, encarcelados, o suplicando piedad, ¡delatan tu ubicación y planes apenas los atrapan! ¡Yo soy el único que está aquí, intentando que no vayas a tu propia cárcel!

Las manos de Gellert temblaban cuando Albus llamó los brazaletes en su bolsillo con un gesto y se los colocó. Gellert observó sus muñecas, atónito.

—No.

—Sí —respondió Albus, firme.

—No puedes bloquear mi magia, Albus, no te dejaré-

—No será toda tu magia, sólo lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no harás un desastre —Sujetó sus muñecas y se aseguró de que los brazaletes no fuesen a soltarse—. Saltaste al abismo, yo salté detrás de ti. Me estoy arriesgando con esto, Gellert, pero no puedo confiar en que me dejarás salvarte sin protestar.

—¡Bloquear mi magia no puede ser considerado "salvarme"!

—¡Ya viste tu futuro en esa celda! —gritó Albus, al borde de la histeria—. Solo, muerto de hambre, enfermo y asesinado por tu preciada magia oscura, ¿es eso lo que quieres para ti? ¡Porque yo no! ¡Eso no ha sido nunca lo que quise para ti!

Los ojos de Gellert aún estaban desenfocados, su respiración se hacía más errática, y no paraba de mirar los brazaletes y luego a Albus, los brazaletes, Albus, y de nuevo.

—Me llamaste —susurró Albus, cediendo ante esa imagen lastimera, confundida y cubierta de heridas menores de Gellert—, aunque no te diste cuenta. Me has estado llamando durante años, en alguna parte dentro de tu cabeza, para esto —Movió sus manos, atrayendo su atención de nuevo a los brazaletes—. Ahora, déjame salvarte.

—Me liberaré.

—No, no lo harás.

—Me liberaré —repitió Gellert, tenso—, y te mataré, Albus.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?!

Albus atrapó sus brazos cuando se sacudió otra vez.

—¡Si pudieses matarme, ya lo habrías hecho!

—¡Mataré a los que te rodean entonces! —replicó Gellert, arañando los brazaletes, en vano—. ¡Haré una masacre, reconstruiré mi imperio, y Hogwarts será mi castillo!

A pesar de que las amenazas seguían saliendo de su boca y sus manos se movían como si fuese a utilizar magia sin varita, su mirada evitaba a Albus, y su iris azul pasaba por distintas tonalidades, desde el pálido a un color cercano al negro, a una velocidad alarmante. Quiso zafarse de su agarre y Albus lo sostuvo más fuerte.

—¡Me dejaste! ¡Me dejaste, sal de mi círculo! ¡No puedes estar dentro de mi círculo!

En el fondo, estaba agradecido de no haber seguido el camino de la magia oscura, si su mente podía acabar así.

—¡Te estoy salvando!

—¡No quiero que tú vengas a salvarme!

—¡Mala suerte, ya lo hice!

Por otro lado, era bueno que ningún historiador hubiese documentado la hora que perdieron discutiendo por la rabieta de un Gellert con su magia sellada, ocultos tras las ilusiones del falso duelo.

— _0—_

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantes sin comer, antes de darte cuenta de que te estás comportando como un niño?

—…demente está quien afirma, haber estado una hora enamorado, mas no es que el amor así se desvanezca, sino que, de hecho, en menos tiempo os puede devorar.

Gellert permanecía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos en las rodillas, los brazaletes en las muñecas y la espalda recta. Ignorar a Albus, aunque este se pusiese frente a él, era parte de su "protesta poética". A falta de magia, Gellert intentaba fastidiarlo recitando a Donne. Sabía que nunca le gustó Donne.

—¿Quién osará creerme si juro haber sufrido un año de esta plaga? ¿Quién no se reiría de mí, si yo dijera que vi arder todo un día la pólvora de un frasco?

Albus suspiró. Su paciencia parecía haberse extendido a nuevos horizontes desde sus primeros años como profesor; escucharlo recitar un autor que no le agradaba no era malo. No poder escucharlo jamás habría sido mil veces peor, en comparación.

Tras dos días casi sin dormir y negándose a comer, Gellert mantenía una buena apariencia a base de su propia magia, y la oscuridad en él remitía, al menos lo suficiente para que su iris azul permaneciese en un solo tono.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comas? —indagó Albus, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

—Libérame.

Albus negó. Él apretó los labios un momento y continuó:

—¡Ay, qué insignificante el corazón si llega a caer en manos del amor! Cualquier pesar deja otro sitio a otros pesares, y para sí reclama sólo una parte. Vienen hasta nosotros, pero a nosotros el amor nos arrastra, y sin masticar, nos absorbe. Por él, como por el infame hierro, tropas enteras caen…

—Pediré a los elfos cualquier cosa que quieras —siguió Albus, en tono suave—, tienes que comer algo.

—Comeré cuando tenga mi magia de regreso.

—Cuando tengas tu magia de regreso, huirás o te delatarás —replicó Albus, negando—. ¡Están capturando a los pocos seguidores que todavía tenías dando vueltas por Europa! ¿Crees que los Aurores tienen más piedad que ustedes? ¿Necesitas que te muestre las noticias de sus masacres en el periódico? Parece más una venganza, una cacería de brujas, que justicia, ¡me sorprendería si hubiese un solo mago oscuro que sobreviviese!

Gellert estrechó los ojos y siguió recitando, en tono contenido. Albus caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó la edición de _El Profeta_ , y la arrojó a sus pies.

—Vinda Rosier fue capturada.

Las palabras de Gellert quedaron en el aire. Por un instante, no movió la boca, y su rostro se puso más pálido. Luego olvidó la "protesta" para sujetar el periódico y leer el artículo, con la expresión de alguien que espera que una noticia no sea cierta.

Albus sintió un leve dolor en su pecho al verlo así y volvió a agacharse.

—Esperan que delate la ubicación de los demás y no paran de decirle que tú estás en tu propia prisión, pero ella no ha hablado, Gellert. Ni una palabra. Los Aurores están autorizados a usar maldiciones en su interrogatorio, y con agentes de la MACUSA exigiendo justicia, ellos…ellos podrían condenarla a…

El periódico se resbaló de las manos de Gellert.

—Hablaré con los Aurores —indicó Albus, ganándose su atención de nuevo—, puedo mover influencias, puedo- sé que ha sido la persona que has considerado más leal a ti todo este tiempo, Gellert. No puedo sacarla y traerla, pero definitivamente evitaré que la maten. Incluso podría…ya que hay un doble tuyo en prisión, podría adjuntarte algunos cargos de ella, y así, su castigo no sería tan…

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Gellert, con desgana.

—Comerás, y de ser posible, dormirás y pararás de recitarme a Donne —Albus se permitió una sonrisa, aunque desanimada, real—, pero con que comas algo me basta.

Gellert se pasó las manos por el cabello y su postura perdió elegancia al encorvarse.

—Debiste matarme, Albus.

—¿Cómo podría matar a un Señor de la Muerte?

Gellert gesticuló hacia él de un modo que, sin los brazaletes, habría sido igual que arrojarle un hechizo sin varita. Bufó al no poder hacerlo.

—Odio esto —masculló, poniéndose de pie para ir por la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Quedarte atrapado en mi cuarto es peor que la prisión, Gellert?

Él no le contestó.

— _0—_

Para ese momento, Albus tenía cierta preocupación nueva llamada Tom Riddle, y su deseo de ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya que Gellert tampoco tenía mucho que hacer mientras estuviese atrapado allí, con su magia limitada, solían hablar del tema cada vez que se angustiaba.

—Por supuesto que es un mago oscuro y ambicioso —decía Gellert, como si hablase del clima. Sólo lo había observado en dos ocasiones al escaparse por unos pasadizos del castillo y de regreso a su "prisión" en el cuarto, pero había tenido una visión sobre él, y aseguraba que no era nada bueno—, ¿pero quién mejor para enseñar a los chicos a defenderse de maldiciones?

—Si se hiciese profesor, tendría demasiada influencia sobre los chicos, Gellert.

—Naturalmente, como todos los profesores.

—Armaría un ejército peor que el tuyo.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

—¡Gellert!

Gellert dejó caer la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos del asiento y chasqueó la lengua.

—Estoy aburrido, Albus —aclaró, quejumbroso—, un mago oscuro surgiendo en esta escuela sería algo nuevo, al menos.

—Eres imposible de corregir, ¿verdad?

Él sólo se rio, mientras Albus se cambiaba para su siguiente clase y sacudía la cabeza, resignado.

—Un año más.

Gellert se acomodó sobre el sofá al escucharlo, dejando el libro que revisaba sobre su regazo. Albus exhaló.

—Si te comportas un año más, liberaré algunas restricciones de tus brazaletes —prometió, acercándose a él—, pero tendrás que ser muy, muy cuidadoso, Gellert, nos estamos poniendo en riesgo los dos, y no puedes-

Gellert lo interrumpió al rodearle la cadera con los brazos y jalarlo hacia el mueble. Albus olvidó lo que iba a decir, aunque estaba seguro de que era importante.

— _0—_

Así, un año más tarde, Albus arregló los brazaletes para que pudiese usar magia en menor medida. Hechizos de levitación, un par de escudos, _accio_. Nada que un estudiante no fuese capaz de realizar.

Era conocido en el resto del mundo mágico que "Gellert Grindelwald" estaba atrapado en su propia prisión, sus seguidores ya no vagaban por ahí. Sin embargo, existían rumores sobre un nuevo grupo, Albus tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el futuro que los esperaba, él estaba ocupado con las clases de Transformaciones, y el último profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue un desastre.

Entonces, sólo entonces, cometió una imprudencia digna del espíritu Gryffindor.

—El profesor Dippet me pidió una recomendación para alguien que ocupe el puesto —Le mencionó a Gellert.

Su acuerdo era enseñar. Y nada más. Los brazaletes le permitirían la libertad suficiente para mostrar los hechizos en clase, nunca unos que estuviesen fuera del temario, y regresaría a sus restricciones usuales después de que sus horas en el aula hubiesen acabado.

Gellert tenía talento natural para atraer la atención de las personas, así que no fue difícil que al director le encantase la "clase de prueba" que les dio a ambos, antes de contratarlo. Después de todo, conocía el temario _bastante_ bien.

Los primeros días fueron los más preocupantes para Albus. Tenía la impresión de que cualquier otro que viese esa situación, se burlaría de cómo se opuso a dejar que Tom diese clases allí, pero sí permitió entrar a la escuela a un mago oscuro de renombre, bajo el efecto de ilusiones y pociones. Fawkes permanecía en una percha en la parte de atrás del aula de Gellert (en ese entonces, conocido como profesor Wagner), pero nunca le dio ningún aviso.

Albus se acercaba al salón a diferentes horas, sin anunciarse, y se paraba bajo el umbral de la puerta o en una de las esquinas. El "profesor" era el ejemplo perfecto de un maestro tranquilo, agradable y encantador, contestando preguntas de los estudiantes y explayándose con lo que debía ser explicado de forma más meticulosa; lenguaje sencillo, tono suave, no les ocultaba las partes más oscuras de la magia, pero en definitiva, no los instaba a unirse a ninguna causa malvada.

Albus estaba feliz y orgulloso, así que después de un tiempo, liberó un poco más los brazaletes. Gellert lo observaba sin sorpresa alguna.

—De este modo —explicó, nervioso de pronto—, podrías incluso Aparecerte fuera de Hogwarts.

Aguardó. Gellert se masajeó las muñecas y acomodó los brazaletes, con calma; lo había escuchado narrarles a sus estudiantes una historia fantástica sobre por qué jamás se los quitaba, algo acerca de una maldición puesta en él en su nacimiento, y mucho melodrama que hacía suspirar a las chicas de séptimo.

—Está bien.

Albus titubeó un momento más.

—¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

—No realmente —Gellert se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta saber que puedo irme si quiero —Extendió un brazo hacia él y recogió un mechón de cabello de Albus detrás de su oreja—, pero en verdad no tengo ganas de hacerlo, Wulfric.

— _0—_

A los estudiantes y al resto del personal de Hogwarts les parecía que ambos profesores eran grandes amigos. Los veían pasear por los jardines, conversando, pasar tiempo en la biblioteca buscando libros, e incluso colándose en la clase del otro. Por supuesto que el conocimiento de que Fawkes pertenecía a Albus, y aun así, seguía a Gellert gran parte del tiempo, causaba algunos murmullos en los pasillos, unas historias muy alocadas y otras un poco más cercanas a la realidad, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo frente a ambos.

Su rutina diaria era tranquila y sin interrupciones. Aunque a Gellert todavía le gustaba exaltarse por detalles sin importancia.

— _¡¿Por qué le propusiste al director que utilizase el libro de ese Scamander como lectura obligatoria en Hogwarts?!_

— _¡Albus, tu pollo de fuego casi quema mis apuntes otra vez!_

— _Voy a levantar un inferí sólo para que esos jodidos chicos dejen de lanzar Quaffles en el pasillo, ¡hoy casi me golpearon cuando iba al salón…!_

— _¡No, no voy a ir a saludar a ese chiquillo tuyo de Scamander! ¡No quiero! ¡Me niego!_

— _¡No voy a cuidar al pollo de fuego, Wulfric!_

Aun así, oírlo quejándose durante horas era mejor que la idea de que estuviese congelándose en prisión. Puede que también hubiese ayudado al nivel de paciencia de Albus.

— _0—_

Cuando el puesto de Adivinación quedó vacante, Gellert decidió cambiar de rama.

—¡Usaré una de esas túnicas de colores y fingiré haber perdido la razón!

Su talento para el drama era bien utilizado en los estudiantes, a los que les contaba historias increíbles de una vida diferente a la suya, y para los que siempre tenía una respuesta. Un día, cuando Albus sólo pasaba por su salón, escuchó un atisbo de esto.

—¿Cómo conoció al profesor Dumbledore, señor?

—A mitad de la guerra —contestaba el "profesor" con seriedad, mientras tenía sus ojos fijos en una bola de cristal en su mano—, Albus fue severamente herido por una bruja seguidora del mago loco que quería acabar con el Estatuto del Secreto. Le salvé la vida con mi magia, lo arrastré conmigo durante tres días y tres noches, y al volver a mi casa, lo resguardé y lo curé, y…

Albus utilizó un hechizo de murmullos que hacía que Gellert pudiese oírlo como si hablase junto a él, y nadie más entendiese lo que decía.

—Por supuesto que fue así, Gelly Belly.

Gellert carraspeó, controló su rubor, y siguió con su historia.

Albus se convirtió en director. Incluso más que McGonagall, era él su mano derecha. Ya que tenía tantos compromisos con la comunidad mágica, un día dejó Hogwarts prácticamente a cargo de él. Cuando regresó, los estudiantes seguían vivos, el castillo en pie, no había un solo inferí, y Gellert se comía sus caramelos de limón mientras leía. Ahí decidió que era de fiar.

Afuera del castillo, el mundo se preparaba para enfrentar una nueva amenaza, pero allí dentro, había días agradables, y Albus sentía que había hecho lo mejor posible.

**1980**

—Primero, pones el libro de Scamander como lectura obligatoria —Gellert nunca se olvidaba de ese tema cuando iba a reclamar algo relacionado al colegio—, y ahora, ¡me quieres cambiar por esa bruja fraudulenta y sin talento para la adivinación!

Albus exhaló.

—Ella es la que dictó la Profecía, Narciso —Albus procuraba no usar su nombre fuera del cuarto y sus barreras de seguridad. Allí, incluso con el acuerdo de confidencialidad de los retratos de los directores, eso podía acabar en desastre—, es más seguro tenerla en Hogwarts que permitir que caiga en manos de un Mortífago.

Gellert resopló.

—No pienso irme de Hogwarts —aclaró, entre dientes. Permaneció cruzado de brazos y ceñudo.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas, ¿o sí?

Su postura vaciló un poco.

—¿No me vas a enviar lejos?

—No —Albus negó.

Así de simple, se relajó.

—Pero antes de contratar a Trelawney, estuve hablando un poco con mi amigo Nicolás Flamel y…

La alquimia distraería a Gellert, sin duda. No se arrepintió ni siquiera cuando su dormitorio se llenó de viales y pergaminos, y Gellert podía hablar durante una hora entera de lo que fuese que esos dos intentaban conseguir.

En el fondo, comenzaba a entender cómo debía ser la vida de Perenelle Flamel.

**1981**

También tenían sus discusiones al respecto.

—Yo no dejaría al chico con unos muggles, Wulfric.

—Será lo mejor —argumentó Albus, tranquilo—, estará bajo la protección de la magia de su madre mientras se quede con su tía. Y mientras más lejos del mundo mágico esté, más seguro crecerá.

—Excepto por el hecho de que la mujer está resentida desde que le negaron su ingreso a Hogwarts por no tener magia, y ahora tiene a un bebé salvador del mundo mágico que nadie le preguntó si quería cuidar —replicó Gellert, arqueando las cejas con una pregunta silenciosa de "¿en verdad piensas que esta ha sido tu mejor idea?".

—No le hará nada, es su sobrino. Se encariñará con el niño.

Gellert continuó hablando con escepticismo.

**1992**

—Yo te dije "Albus, no contrates al tipo del turbante, es escalofriante", ¿pero qué me dijiste tú? "Yo sé lo que hago" —Fingió un tono más agudo del real de Albus y resopló—. Le dije a Flamel que no pusiera la maldita piedra que puede otorgar la vida eterna en un colegio, ¿y qué me respondió? "Albus la cuidará", ¡eres Albus Dumbledore, no una caja de Gringotts! Si yo tuviese una piedra filosofal, prefería que sea custodiada por un dragón. ¿No te parece una cuestión de lógica?

Albus se limitaba a comer las grageas que Harry le dejó tomar entre sus regalos. Al notarlo, Gellert apuntó la caja de dulces.

—¡Y no me hagas hablar sobre ese chico Potter! Si el mundo mágico va a depender de él, ¡mejor nos empezamos a despedir de nuestras vidas! En su primer año aquí, se metió con Fluffy, ya molestó a Snape, y prácticamente mató a Flamel. ¡Ahora tengo un montón de correo suyo, con todas sus investigaciones sin terminar que piensa legarme, y no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera para hacerle preguntas al mejor alquimista del mundo!

**1993**

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre Gilderoy Lockhart?

Albus continuó desenvolviendo su caramelo de limón y recitó, en tono manso:

—"Un completo cretino, inútil, miedoso y un fraude. Ningún mago que haya pasado una noche con los vampiros y enfrentado una Banshee es incapaz de evitar un hechizo zancadilla".

—¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste tú? —indagó Gellert, con la expresión de alguien que sabe que tiene razón.

—"Yo soy el director, así que la decisión recae en mí".

—¿Y qué aprendimos de esto, Albus?

Albus degustó su caramelo de limón con calma.

—Me vas a ayudar a elegir profesor de Defensa para el próximo año.

—¿Y? —insistió Gellert.

—Voy a dejar que examines el castillo y busques por los pasajes para estar seguros de que no hay otra Cámara de los Secretos ni un monstruo.

—¿Y?

—Y me equivoqué, y tú no —Albus meneó la cabeza. Ni todos los años cambiaban el rostro satisfecho de Gellert al escuchar esas palabras.

—Deberías escucharme más seguido.

**1994**

—…me parece que tienes cierta debilidad hacia los magos locos y prófugos de la justicia con un corazón no tan malvado como dicen los periódicos. Pero me sentía más especial cuando yo era el único con esa descripción al que ayudabas.

—Yo no hice nada —Albus le tendió un caramelo de limón—, todo fue obra de la señorita Granger y el señor Potter.

—Y Lupin —recordó Gellert, de mala gana—. Lástima que tenga que marcharse ahora que su secreto fue revelado. Es decir, tuvieron a un profesor con una cabeza de Voldemort en la nuca, ¿qué importa un hombre lobo? Lupin es tan caballeroso que casi me hace sentir que estamos de vuelta en 1899.

—Puso en peligro a los estudiantes.

—Eso les forja el carácter —Gellert lo desestimó con un gesto—. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que los mandó a viajar en el tiempo, solos, sabiendo que descubrirían todo?

—La verdad siempre es mejor que un engaño, Narciso.

Gellert resopló.

—Oh, sí, qué poético. ¿Cuánto practicaste esa frase? —Se rio—. Ya que hablamos de "verdades", ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con el chico Malfoy?

Albus arrugó el entrecejo y se acomodó los lentes de media luna. Tomó otro caramelo.

—¿Qué sucede con el señor Malfoy?

—Cada vez que me animo a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, lo encuentro a punto de saltar sobre tu querido héroe —Gellert arqueó las cejas—, no finjas que no te has dado cuenta. Reconozco _esa_ mirada a kilómetros de distancia.

—Bueno, su enemistad ha sido…

—Enemistad —Gellert volvió a bufar—. A veces me sorprende que tú y yo tengamos "algo", Albus.

Le pasó un caramelo de limón a un Albus que analizaba sus palabras con cuidado y siguió riéndose de él.

**1995**

—No dejes que un chico tan joven participe en el Torneo, Albus. No dejes que tu héroe entre al laberinto, Albus. Es obvio que algo malo está pasando, Albus. ¡Van a matar al chico, Albus! —Gellert chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Y qué hiciste? Dejaste que participara, lo metiste al laberinto, algo malo pasó, y ahora hay que aguantar a la bruja de Skeeter que quiere entrevistarte cada día de por medio. Y no tomaré pociones multijugos e iré a una entrevista con ella de nuevo por ti —advirtió, antes de que se le ocurriese—. Lidia tú con eso, director.

—Y sabemos que Voldemort está de vuelta —agregó Albus, sin inmutarse por su berrinche del día.

—Cualquiera podría decirte que Voldemort regresó, desde que el chico vio su cabeza en la nuca del escalofriante profesor que tú contrataste…

—Moody fue tu idea —recordó Albus.

—No puedes esperar que predijera que lo atraparían en una caja y usarían para crear poción multijugos —Gellert resopló—, mis visiones son escasas estos días. No hay mucho que ver que me incumba en todo esto. Además, el punto aquí es que tienes una entrevista con esa bruja que es peor que la peste…

**1996**

—¿Ya le puedo lanzar un crucio?

—¿Qué dijimos sobre esto antes, Narciso?

Gellert fingió considerarlo.

—No le lances crucios a otros miembros del personal.

—¿Así que debes, o no, lanzar un crucio?

—¡Pero esa cara de sapo ya no es miembro del personal! —replicó Gellert, irritado—. Y se lo merece, lo sabes perfectamente. Mientras tú no estabas, esa mujer loca intentó…

**1997**

Gellert caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto del director de Hogwarts.

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que usarlo?! Tú, necio, egoísta, cretino, ¡te lo advertí, pero tú sólo te oyes a ti mismo! Tantos años sin visiones, y tienes que- tienes que ir y hacer realidad esta, tienes que- ¡tenías que envenenarte, por supuesto! ¿Qué otro final era posible para el gran Albus Dumbledore, que no incluyese el sacrificio máximo de su propio cuerpo, en pro de…de…?

Gellert apretó las manos en puños y alzó la mirada al techo. Exhaló.

—Hay que detenerlo, Gellert…

Él bajó la cabeza deprisa y le dirigió una mirada desagradable que era una respuesta en sí misma. Sin embargo, tras un instante, su expresión vaciló, y sus ojos se desenfocaron.

Albus esperó, viéndolo llevarse una mano al pecho y poner la otra frente a su cara, como si intentase cubrirse de una maldición. Gellert parpadeó y volvió en sí, cubierto de sudor frío.

—Es él —musitó—. Es él el que me visita en la celda, buscando la Varita.

Ambos observaron la Varita de Saúco en el escritorio y se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En orden de aparición, los poemas de Gellert:
> 
> Air of Diabelli's, Robert Louis Stevenson.
> 
> True love doth pass away, William Blake.
> 
> Drink to me only with thine eyes, Ben Jonson.
> 
> The lover tells of the rose in his heart, W.B. Yeats.
> 
> Love and Death, Rosa Mulholland.
> 
> The new remorse, Oscar Wilde.
> 
> I do not love thee, Caroline Norton.
> 
> Meeting at Night, Robert Browning.
> 
> Love's Deity, John Donne.
> 
> The broken heart, John Donne.


	4. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Epílogo cursi? Epílogo cursi. ¿Pañuelos? Quién sabe. ¿Canon? De hecho, sí, digamos que siguió el canon.

**Algún lugar fuera del tiempo**

La estación era amplia, silenciosa, e inusualmente blanca. La única mancha de color debía ser el propio Albus, deambulando por el pasillo del andén.

Era un buen lugar al que llegar después de la muerte.

—Por aquí.

Albus escuchó una voz y caminó en la dirección de la que creía que provenía.

—No, por aquí. Por aquí, Albus.

Una risita.

—¿Cómo es que no me encuentras todavía? Llegaste aquí antes que yo, y aun así, tú eres el que parece perdido…

Se detuvo. Si hubiese estado vivo, habría contenido el aliento.

En uno de los bancos del blanco andén, descansaba un chico. El cabello rubio le caía hasta los hombros, uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro negro. Su ropa estaba impecable y le sonreía a Albus.

—Me hiciste esperarte —protestó, aunque sonaba feliz—, todo para ir a dar unas palabras más a ese chico tuyo. ¿Ahora sí tienes tiempo para mí?

Lentamente, Albus levantó sus manos y las observó. Ni una arruga. Su atuendo también había cambiado.

No puedo evitar reírse, feliz, sin preocupaciones.

—No sabía que uno pudiese volver a verse así después de la muerte…

—No puedo estar seguro de nada —Gellert se puso de pie, fue hacia él, y enganchó el brazo a uno de los suyos. Comenzaron a moverse hacia el final del andén—, pero a lo mejor tendrá que ver con que nos hayamos encontrado. O que yo haya querido verte así —Se rio—, admito que extrañaba al Albus que tenía color en su cabello. Y nada de túnicas. En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando empezaste con las túnicas?

—Tú usaste túnicas mientras dabas clases de Adivinación —le recriminó, divertido.

—Estaba en el papel del profesor demente —contestó Gellert, agitando su mano libre, y tiró de Albus más cerca—, en cambio, tú todavía pudiste haber sido un sexy profesor durante algunos años…

—No estoy seguro de que este sea el lugar para discutir esto —argumentó Albus, echando un vistazo alrededor—. ¿A dónde crees que vayamos?

Gellert se encogió de hombros. Deslizó la mano por su brazo, hasta atrapar la de Albus, y continuó andando, un paso por delante. El andén perdía forma al alejarse tanto.

—No sé —Gellert le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro—, pero esta vez, no me sueltes.

Albus sujetó su mano con fuerza, asintió, y se colocó a su lado.

No pensaba soltarlo de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó. Tengo que confesarles que es un buen epílogo para mí, teniendo en mente la posibilidad de vida en el más allá o la reencarnación, aunque mi beta estuvo haciendo pucheros por un rato, jajaja.
> 
> ¡Esta breve historia ha sido una experiencia muy divertida! Después de perderle el "miedo" al shipp, realmente creo que hay mucho potencial en su historia y sus personalidades. Un día verán más de ellos en mi cuenta.
> 
> No quería que esto fuese un desastre de toxicidad, ni ablandar a Gellert, o atribuirle a cualquiera virtudes que no poseen. No, Gellert puede ser muy cruel, Albus es manipulador y egoísta, y ambos son ambiciosos, punto. Y quería que, del mismo modo, esta persona cruel y ambiciosa quisiera a esta otra persona manipuladora y egoísta lo suficiente para tener un pequeño puente entre ambos, incluso si sus ideales chocaban. Quería al Gellert que no era sólo un mago oscuro, sino que trató bien a su tía hasta la noche en que tuvo que huir (lo que es canon), que propuso ayudar a Ariana (también canon), y que veía a Albus como su posible compañero, su único igual (eh, que esto lo dijo jk, no lo inventé yo). Definitivamente, también quería sacar ese lado de Albus que lo hace poner niños en peligro sin remordimiento y haberse pasado años viendo a Gellert en el espejo encantado. ¡Estoy feliz con ambos resultados!
> 
> Piensen que las personas, una vez que encuentran a su "igual", siempre consiguen reunirse de nuevo. Y Albus prometió no volver a soltarlo.
> 
> (A mí me descuidan un momento y saco un fic de reencarnación con esto, en serio, párenme)
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Cosas de abuelitos: taaaaan atrás no se le llamaba a cualquiera por su nombre de pila. Entre hombres y mujeres siempre andaban de "señor, señora, señorita", pero también era aplicable entre personas del mismo género. Cortesía era igual a trazar límites claros, sobre todo en público.
> 
> (2) El poema de la muerte es de Oscar Wilde. El extracto previo sólo lo escribí sobre la marcha y ahí quedó ¿?
> 
> (3) Que la ropa interior en esa época tampoco es que fuese muy…reveladora. Pero el gay panic de Albus seguía ahí.
> 
> Cuando escribía esto, sólo podía pensar en una conversación de:
> 
> Gellert: Soy el Señor de la Muerte, el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiem-
> 
> Albus: Eres Gelly Belly para tu tía y para mí.
> 
> Gellert: ¡No frente a mis seguidores, Albus!


End file.
